There's No One But You
by n4oK0
Summary: They can like me, adore me, love me. But there's only one person in this world can make me feel so much in love. That person is you. Again with this crappy summary. Un-betaed, Romace, BL, OOC. WONKYU. UPDATE! Ch. 5. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**** There's No One But You**** 1**

**Pair / Charas : **Wonkyu, TOP, Jaejoong, Se7en

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Romace, BL, Sedikit OOC

**Summary :** They can like me, adore me, love me. But there's only one person in this world can make me feel so much in love. That person is you.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Siwon P.O.V**

Festival Malam yang di gelar setahun sekali itu akan selesai beroperasi dalam satu jam lagi. Itu hal yang pertama singgah di benakku ketika aku melihat jam tangan sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan saat semua pengunjung mulai keluar satu demi satu. Aku menghela nafas panjang setelah sekian kalinya aku melakukan hal tersebut malam ini. Aku memandang jalanan di depanku yang seharusnya menjadi jalanan yang akan dilewati oleh kekasihku, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku menghela nafas panjang karena lagi-lagi aku harus menunggunya berjam-jam tanpa ada kabar darinya dan harus menelan pil pahit kekecewaan sebab kekasihku tersebut tidak datang ke kencan kami. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku tahu dia sibuk sebagai penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Namanya sedang bersinar sekarang karena Kyuhyun baru saja mendapatkan _double platinum_ untuk penjualan album solonya dan Kyuhyun baru saja memenangkan perhargaan sebagai penyanyi pria solo terbaik dalam sebuah ajang penghargaan untuk musisi di Negara ini. Karena itu, aku mengerti, aku paham bahwa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sesuka hatiku, tidak seperti pasangan lainnya. Aku mengerti dan mencoba untuk tidak mengeluhkan kurangnya waktu kami untuk bersama. Aku selalu bersabar dan mengalah dengan membuat janji kencan di waktu yang memungkinkan baginya meski aku harus mengorbankan pekerjaanku. Ya pekerjaanku memang tidak menyita waktu lebih banyak seperti dirinya. Toko bunga kecil yang aku miliki tidak sebanding dengan semua yang dia miliki, tapi perasaan yang aku rasakan kepadanya lebih besar dari apapun.

Terkadang aku merasa bahwa aku memang tidak sepadan dengannya dan hal itulah yang membuatku mencoba untuk mengerti posisiku dalam hubungan kami. Hanya saja, aku menginginkan kebersamaan seperti pasangan lainnya. Aku ingin memeluknya dalam dekapanku dan membuatkan merasakan bahwa aku begitu mencintainya. Tetapi tampaknya aku harus sedikit lebih bersabar untuk mendapatkan itu semua. Aku yakin hari ini dia juga sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa datang. Biar saja, yang penting saat ulang tahunku nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku tahu dia akan datang. Aku tahu.

**End Siwon P.O.V**

Di sebuah apartemen yang luas terdengar musik bergenre _dance_ diperdengarkan dengan keras pertanda sedang diadakannya pesta di apartemen tersebut. Seorang pria manis dengan rambut ikalnya terlihat menikmati pesta tersebut dengan berdansa dengan beberapa orang, perempuan dan laki-laki. Dia terlihat sangat senang dengan pesta yang di gelar untuk merayakan ulang tahun salah satu rekan sesama penyanyi. Mungkin terlalu senang sampai dia tidak mendengar dering ponselnya yang sudah terus memanggilnya sejak tadi.

Baru setelah dia duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat bar kecil, dia baru melihat ponselnya tersebut. Dia cukup terkejut karena melihat banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab dari satu nomor yang sangat dikenalnya. Merasakan bahwa dia seperti melakukan kesalahan fatal, pria manis itu segera memeriksa kapan saja panggilan itu masuk ke ponselnya. Dia semakin merasa tidak enak karena panggilan itu masuk sejak 8 jam yang lalu. Pria itu pun juga memeriksa pesan-pesan yang masuk dan langsung berdecak kesal. Dia kesal karena dirinya sendiri. Dia mengumpat karena pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab itu membuatkan sadar bahwa dia telah melupakan janjinya, lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya dengan Choi Siwon, kekasihnya.

Pria manis yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Rasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Siwon menunggu selama 8 jam di tempat janjian kencan mereka. Rasa bersalah itu semakin memuncak karena Kyuhyun tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali jika dia menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temannya ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa kalau dia sudah berjanji akan kencan dengan Siwon di taman bermain siang tadi. Maka saat manajernya memberitahu bahwa ada temannya akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dan dia diundang, Kyuhyun langsung menyetujui untuk hadir.

Tidak mau membuang waktu lagi untuk meminta maaf, Kyuhyun segera beranjak pergi ke balkon apartemen tersebut agar dia terhindar dari bisingnya suara musik dan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati pesta. Ketika Kyuhyun yakin suara pesta itu tidak terlalu terdengar di balkon tersebut, Kyuhyun segera menghubungi ponsel Siwon. Beberapa dering dari sambungan telepon tersebut, akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengangkat.

"Yoboseyo Siwon hyung." sapa Kyuhyun tanpa memastikan siapa yang mengangkat. Kyuhyun berpikir dia tidak perlu tahu siapa yang mengangkat karena ponsel tersebut adalah ponsel milik Siwon dan sudah pasti dia yang akan mengangkat. Betapa salahnya Kyuhyun ketika suara Choi Seunghyun, kakak pertama Siwon yang menjawab teleponnya.

"Siwon sudah tidur." Ucapnya dingin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengumpat dalam hati ketika suara Seunghyun yang menjawab. Kyuhyun tahu persis Seunghyun sekarang sedang marah terhadapnya. Siwon pasti telah menceritakan masalah gagalnya kencan mereka hari ini.

"Yoboseyo Seunghyun hyung. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam? Bisa aku bicara dengan Siwon hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Dia takut jika salah bicara bisa-bisa Seunghyun semakin marah.

"Sudah aku bilang Siwon sudah tidur. Dia demam karena berdiri berjam-jam dan diterpa udara malam yang dingin." Jelas Seunghyun kesal. Bisa dilihat dahi Seunghyun berkerut kesal karena Kyuhyun seakan pura-pura bodoh dengan kesalahannya ini. Kyuhyun terdiam karena dia memang tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membela dirinya. Kyuhyun memang salah dan dia tahu itu. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun ingin sekali meminta maaf. Sedangkan Seunghyun yang tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun menjadi semakin geram. Dengan sedikit bentakan, Seunghyun mulai menginterogasi kemana Kyuhyun sejak tadi siang.

"Kemana kau tadi? Bukankah seharusnya kau kencan dengan Siwon?! Siwon sudah menunggu-nunggu hari ini karena kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa jadwalmu kosong. Dia sampai membatalkan janji dengan beberapa pelanggannya karena hari ini." Bentak Seunghyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin resah. Dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan situasi dirinya kepada Seunghyun.

"Um.. aku.." Kyuhyun menjadi gagap seketika jika sudah berurusan dengan anak sulung dari keluarga Choi itu. Seunghyun memang yang paling tegas dan dingin diantara empat bersaudara. Namun karena sikap itulah, adik-adiknya menghormati Seunghyun. Orang tua mereka sudah lama meninggal dunia karena sakit sehingga Seunghyun memikul tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga.

Walau Seunghyun tegas dan dingin, tapi dia sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya, Jaejoong, Dongwook dan Siwon. Terutama Siwon yang tubuhnya mudah sakit karena penyakit bernama _Wilson Disease_ yang merusak fungsi hatinya. Penyakit yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah yang juga menjadi penyebab kematian sang ayah. Siwon masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang sebenarnya adalah mukjizat bagi mereka. Jika sang ayah dulunya mampu bertahan karena sempat mendapat pencangkokan hati meski penyakit itu tetap membunuhnya, lain halnya dengan Siwon. Adiknya itu bisa bertahan karena sebisa mungkin menjaga kesehatan dirinya sendiri. Dan dengan bantuan Tuhan, Siwon masih bisa hidup walau secepatnya Siwon harus melakukan pencangkokan hati.

Seunghyun pun tidak tinggal diam dengan masalah penyakit Siwon ini. Pemuda berwajah dingin dan datar itu sudah mencoba ke semua rumah sakit, mencari donor yang sesuai namun sampai saat ini belum ada satu pun yang cocok. Dia dan Jaejoong pun harus mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena hati mereka juga tidak cocok. Satu-satunya harapan adalah Dongwook, tetapi sangat sulit untuk menghubungi anak ketiga dari keluarga Choi itu sejak dia memutuskan pergi dari rumah akibat bertengkar hebat dengan Seunghyun.

Dengan semua keadaan yang menimpa Siwon, bisa dikatakan betapa murkanya Seunghyun ketika mendapati adiknya menggigil kedinginan dengan badan panas akibat berdiri selama 8 jam dari siang sampai malam dan terkena udara malam yang dingin menusuk.

Seunghyun masih menunggu penjelasan dari Kyuhyun ketika dia samar-samar mendengar suara hingar bingar dari musik disko dan _electronic dance_ yang keras. Kerutan didahinya semakin bertambah karena Seunghyun bisa menduga dimana Kyuhyun berada sekarang, walau untuk memastikan Seunghyun bertanya juga kepada pria berpipi bulat itu.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa berisik sekali? Jangan bilang kau sedang berpesta Kyuhyun?!"

"Aku.. aku.." Kyuhyun gugup karena Seunghyun bisa menebak dimana dia berada sekarang. Ternyata telinga Seunghyun cukup tajam sehingga meskipun Kyuhyun mencoba menutupi keberadaannya dengan mencari tempat yang sepi, suara pesta yang berisik masih saja terdengar oleh Seunghyun. Sedangkan Seunghyun yang yakin Kyuhyun memang sedang berpesta semakin jengkel dan marah. Dengan lantang Seunghyun membentak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau membuat adikku menunggu selama berjam-jam sementara kau enak-enakan berpesta! Aish!" Suara bentakan Seunghyun membuat Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Siwon sambil membawa baskom sedikit tersentak. Jaejoong bingung dengan siapa Seunghyun berbicara sampai dia bisa semarah itu. Pria cantik kakak kedua Siwon itu segera menghampiri Seunghyun sambil memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada kepala keluarga Choi itu.

Seunghyun yang menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong hanya mengangkat tangan dan membuka lebar telapak tangannya, menandakan bahwa Seunghyun tidak mau di ganggu dulu. Jaejoong yang mengerti isyarat Seunghyun tersebut, mengangguk sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya pria pencinta kucing itu mulai bisa menduga dengan siapa Seunghyun berbicara sekarang. Jaejoong lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mengganti air di baskom sebelum dia ke kamar Siwon lagi.

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu kalian berdua saling mencintai. Kalian memang telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kalian kecil sehingga kalian memahami seperti apa diri kalian masing-masing." Mulai Seunghyun lagi setelah dia melihat Jaejoong sudah pergi ke dapur. Seunghyun tidak mau Jaejoong mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun karena Seunghyun tahu Jaejoong akan membela Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tahu bahwa kau meminta Siwon untuk tidak terlalu terbuka kepada publik tentang hubungan kalian. Siwon menerima dan dia mau berkorban menuruti keinginanmu itu. Tapi pernahkah kau berkorban sedikit saja demi adikku? Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaannya?!" sergah Seunghyun masih dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Seunghyun tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon mau saja menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun yang ingin agar hubungan mereka dirahasiakan dari masyarakat. Seunghyun masih bisa mengerti jika hal itu terjadi saat awal kontrak Kyuhyun dengan agensinya. Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah melewati fase itu, agensinya tidak keberatan Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih bahkan Seunghyun pernah melihat Kyuhyun digosipkan berpacaran dengan beberapa orang baik wanita maupun pria. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun masih saja menginginkan hubungannya dengan Siwon menjadi rahasia.

Seunghyun sempat menduga bahwa Kyuhyun malu memiliki kekasih orang biasa seperti Siwon. Starus mereka di masyarakat telah berubah sejak keluarga Kyuhyun sukses dengan bisnis properti yang dirintis oleh ayah Kyuhyun dan sejak Kyuhyun memutuskan terjun ke dunia hiburan. Sedangkan Siwon, sejak dia mengetahui kesehatannya menurun, dia mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang manajer di salah satu perusahaan otomotif ternama di Negara tersebut. Siwon memilih membuka kembali toko bunga yang dulu adalah milik ibu mereka yang di tutup sejak kepergian sang umma. Toko bunga yang masih dipertahankan kepemilikannya oleh Seunghyun karena begitu banyak kenangan disana meski Seunghyun tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengelolanya lagi, sebelum akhirnya diambil alih oleh Siwon.

Seunghyun memang tidak mungkin membangkitkan kembali toko bunga milik ibu mereka tersebut karena pekerjaannya sebagai akuntan di salah satu perusahaan di bidang fashion itu memang menuntut waktu yang tidak sedikit. Seunghyun mempertahankan pekerjaannya disana karena pendapatannya lumayan besar sehingga meskipun Seunghyun harus banting tulang, dia mampu menghidupi dirinya dan adik-adiknya meski Siwon dan Jaejoong mempunyai pekerjaan sendiri. Alasan lain mengapa Seunghyun tetap memilih pekerjaan disana daripada mengurus toko bunga milik ibunya adalah karena sebagian besar pendapatan Seunghyun untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit yang tidak sedikit demi perawatan Siwon. Seunghyun merasa bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan Siwon, Jaejoong dan meski Seunghyun tidak mau mengakui, dia juga mencemaskan kehidupan Dongwook di luar sana.

"Um.. aku.. aku mengerti hyung.. Aku.. aku minta maaf.. tapi biarkan aku.." suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Seunghyun akan adiknya. Dia memusatkan lagi perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Stop_ Kyu! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi. Aku pikir jika kau memang tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan baik bersama adikku, lebih baik kalian berpisah saja. Aku tidak mau Siwon terus menerus kecewa karena ulahmu. Kau sudah dengan jelas menyatakan sejauh mana perasaanmu terhadap Siwon. Hyung mohon Kyu, berpisahlah dengan Siwon. Jangan temui dia lagi." Potong Seunghyun sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjelaskan. Seunghyun juga langsung mengatakan apa yang sudah dia pendam sejak hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun terasa berat sebelah di pihak Siwon. Seunghyun merasa sudah saatnya mengakhiri penderitaan dan luka hati adiknya karena Kyuhyun. Seunghyun tahu akan seperti apa Siwon bereaksi tapi Seunghyun tidak tahan harus melihat raut wajah sedih Siwon setiap kali Kyuhyun membatalkan janji atau mengecewakan dirinya akibat gosip murahan antara Kyuhyun dengan banyak artis yang dekat dengannya. Demi Siwon, mereka harus berpisah.

"Tapi aku mencintai Siwon, hyung! Aku mohon, aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti ini lagi. Aku akan benar-benar memperhatikan Siwon. Jadi jangan minta aku untuk berpisah dengan Siwon. Kumohon hyung." pinta Kyuhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh ketika Seunghyun mengatakan bahwa dia ingin Siwon dan dirinya berpisah. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hal ini akan terjadi kepadanya. Selama ini keluarga Siwon dan keluarganya selalu mendukung hubungan mereka. Bahkan ketika status mereka di hadapan masyarakat telah berubah jauh, keluarga Kyuhyun masih mendukung Kyuhyun agar bisa terus bersama dengan Siwon.

Tapi sekarang, justru permintaan untuk berpisah datang dari keluarga Siwon. Kyuhyun panik saat dia membayangkan dirinya tidak bersama dengan Siwon lagi. Apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang lain tentang hubungannya dan perasaannya terhadap Siwon, kenyataannya adalah Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Siwon. Dia menyayangi Siwon dengan segenap hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Kyu. Hyung rasa ini keputusan yang terbaik. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi Siwon sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko seperti hari ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Siwon semakin terluka karena hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti ini." Tegas Seunghyun tidak mau mengdengar bantahan lagi dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.."

"Kumohon Kyu, demi Siwon, tinggalkan dia. Biar hyung yang mengurus Siwon nanti."

"Tidak hyung. Aku tidak mau. Kenapa kau bersikukuh untuk memisahkanku dengan Siwon?! Kami saling mencintai!" sergah Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak dai Seunghyun. Kyuhyun tidak mau hubungannya berakhir dengan Siwon hanya karena permintaan Seunghyun. Sementara Seunghyun setelah mendengar sergahan dan bantahan dari Kyuhyun, menjadi emosi. Dia sekali lagi membentak Kyuhyun.

"Dengar aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau jangan egois!" bentak Seunghyun lagi. Kyuhyun menjadi terdiam mendengar bentakan itu.

"Yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya membuat adikku menderita saja! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam saat kau dengan seenak perutmu menginjak-injak hati adikku. Mulai detik ini aku melarang kalian bertemu. Jangan dekati Siwon lagi!" Dengan seruan terakhir itu Seunghyun menekan tombol merah di ponsel Siwon, membuat sambungan telepon antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun terputus.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan terus menempelkan ponsel canggih itu ditelinganya meski sambungan sudah terputus. Bulir airmata mulai berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya merosot ke lantai dan bersandar pada pagar balkon di apartemen itu karena tak kuat menompang tubuhnya sendiri. Dia menarik kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajah yang sudah basah karena airmata diantara lutut tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menduga bahwa dia harus berpisah dengan Siwon, terlebih lagi keadaan ini disebabkan oleh kesalahannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini.. hiks.. hiks.. aku.. aku.. Tidak, tidak.. aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Siwon. Ini pasti salah. Tidak.. hiks..hiks.. Siwon.." Kyuhyun terus saja bergumam hal yang sama dalam isakannya. Pikirannya kalut mendengar Seunghyun akan melarang hubungannya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu setiap ucapan Seunghyun bukan sekedar ucapan. Seunghyun tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang telah dia putuskan dan itulah yang ditakuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Kring! Kring!

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika dering ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan enggan Kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyo.." lirihnya pelan. Kyuhyun tidak perduli jika itu telepon dari agensinya atau siapa saja. Dia masih belum bisa berpikir jernih setelah pembicaraan dengan Seunghyun tadi.

"Yoboseyo. Kyunnie?" suara di seberang sana membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun menghapus bekas airmatanya dan menjawab panggilan orang tersebut.

"Jae hyung." Kyuhyun bernafas lega kala Jaejoong menghubunginya. Kyuhyun seperti mendapat secercah harapan saat mendengar suara Jaejoong.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu serak." Sahut Jaejoong cemas.

"Um.. aku baik-baik saja hyung. Tapi Siwonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong kepadanya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena Jaejoong meneleponnya. Kyuhyun bisa bertanya kondisi Siwon kepada kakak kedua Siwon itu. Kyuhyun sempat merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak sejak tadi menelepon Jaejoong saja terlebih dahulu.

"Aku paham Kyu. Jangan khawatir, demam Siwon sudah turun. Besok pagi mungkin dia sudah membaik." Jawab Jaejoong membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun akan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih hyung. Terima kasih sudah memberitahukan aku kabar Siwonnie." Ucap Kyuhyun berterima kasih karena kebaikan hati Jaejoong. Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa ada maksud lain Jaejoong meneleponnya saat ini.

"Kyu." Panggil Jaejoong pelan. Kyuhyun sedikit heran dengan panggilan Jaejoong tadi. Ada sedikit keengganan tersirat dari nada suaranya dan hal tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun gugup.

"Ya hyung?"

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau memang berpisah dengan Siwon." Sahut Jaejoong pelan namun tegas. Mendengar hal tersebut keluar dari mulut Jaejoong tentu saja semakin membuka lebar luka di hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mengira Jaejoong akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Seunghyun tadi.

"Hyung.. Kumohon jangan kau juga.."

"Dengarkan aku Kyu. Aku tidak melarang kau berhubungan dengan Siwon, tapi kau harus mengerti. Sejak kau memutuskan masuk ke dunia hiburan, hubungan kalian menjadi semakin renggang. Kau tidak pernah punya waktu lagi untuk Siwon." Ucap Jaejoong memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Jaejoong sedikitnya setuju dengan perkataan Seunghyun yang sempat dia dengar tadi. Jika Siwon begini terus, kesehatannya bisa menurun dan Jaejoong tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kesehatan adiknya itu memburuk.

"Bukan mauku hyung. Aku berusaha semampuku membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadiku. Aku.." belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Jaejoong sudah kembali memotongnya. Sepertinya kedua kakak Siwon itu memang sudah tidak bisa lagi menerima alasan dan penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ternyata kau selalu melupakan kehidupan peribadimu. Kau selalu melupakan Siwon. Coba kau ingat lagi, kapan kau pernah menepati janjimu kepada Siwon sejak kau sibuk dengan dunia keartisanmu? Kapan kau punya waktu untuk mengantar Siwon ke rumah sakit seperti dulu?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit menekan dan menuduh keteledoran Kyuhyun selama ini. Ketika Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab untuk membela dirinya, Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya bukan?!" ujar Jaejoong sebelum melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

"Apa kau tahu Kyu, Siwon mampu bertahan bukan hanya karena dia bisa menjaga kesehatannya. Dia mampu bertahan karena ada kau disampingnya. Kau yang terus menyemangatinya dan mendukungnya setiap saat." Sahut Jaejoong lirih.

"Tapi sekarang, sekarang Siwon seakan tidak bersemangat lagi untuk hidup. Kondisinya memburuk Kyu. Kondisinya memburuk dan jika kau menambahnya dengan terus menerus menyakiti hati Siwon, aku takut Siwon tak mampu lagi bertahan. Terlebih lagi kami belum menemukan donor untuknya." Ucap Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, memikirkan nasib Siwon sekarang ini.

"Hyung, aku.."

"Aku tahu Seunghyun hyung sedikit berlebihan dengan nada suaranya, tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan keputusannya. Mungkin lebih baik kau memikirkan sekali lagi apa prioritasmu. Jika kau tidak mampu membagi waktumu antara pekerjaan dan Siwon, aku harap kau mau melepaskan Siwon. Biarkan aku dan Seunghyun hyung yang menjaganya."

"Tapi hyung, aku mencintainya."

"Dan Siwon mencintaimu Kyu. Tapi aku tidak yakin cintamu sedalam cinta Siwon. Tidak dengan semua hal yang terjadi dengan kalian akhir-akhir ini." Tuduh Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong tahu Kyuhyun masih mencintai Siwon namun Jaejoong memang mulai meragukan cinta Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon sejak Kyuhyun terus saja membiarkan Siwon kecewa dengan sikapnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Hyung, kumohon.."

"Maafkan aku Kyu. Jika kau masih mencintai Siwon dan memikirkan keadaanya, kau akan melepaskan dia."

"Hyung.."

"Itu saja Kyu. Selamat malam." Jaejoong menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah sambungan teleponnya dengan Jaejoong terputus. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa dan meminta bantuan dari siapa. Satu-satunya orang yang dia anggap masih membelanya, ternyata juga menginginkan dia untuk berpisah dari Siwon.

Airmata yang sempat terhenti tadi, mulai mengalir lagi. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya lagi karena semua kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat. Ucapan Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya berpikir bahwa memang benar selama ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunia keartisannya. Sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun melupakan janji kencan dengan Siwon. Sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun membatalkan janjinya untuk menemani Siwon ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_ kesehatannya. Sudah berapa kali dia harus menjelaskan kepada Siwon tentang gosip yang melandanya meski Siwon selalu mengerti situasinya sebagai seorang artis.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Seunghyun yang memarahinya tadi atau Jaejoong yang biasanya selalu membelanya menjadi sama seperti Seunghyun. Kyuhyun juga mulai mengerti mengapa keduanya meminta dirinya untuk mengakhiri hubungan cinta dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu dia sudah keterlaluan kali ini. Dia tahu kesalahannya tidak mudah untuuk dimaafkan.

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri di pagar pembatas balkon itu, mencoba mengurangi rasa bersalah karena ulahnya hari ini dan semua kesalahan yang dia perbuat selama ini. Akan tetapi yang dia dapat bukannya kelegaan justru sakit kepala. Namun Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Sakit kepala ini tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati Siwon karena dirinya.

Kyuhyun terus saja menangis dan menangis. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Yang dia tahu, hubungannya dengan Siwon akan benar-benar kandas jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa meyakinkan keluarga Siwon dan juga Siwon sendiri untuk bisa memaafkannya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Dia menolak hal itu. Kyuhyun tidak mau berpisah dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai pria tinggi nan baik hati itu. Bagaimana pun caranya dia harus bisa membuat keluarga Siwon mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun menyesal dan dia tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama terhadap Siwon. Kyuhyun akan membuktikannya jika hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang harus dia lakukan.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Nao datang dengan ff baru lagi *dibakar rame2 ama amazing readers gara2 buat ff baru terus* Eits tenang, ini bukan ff baru sih... Lebih tepatnya nao repost di ffn (mudah2an ga dihapus)

Ngomong2 soal _Wilson Disease,_ itu penyakit beneran. Tapi untuk ff ini sedikit disesuaikan dengan cerita. Ada beberapa keterangan soal penyakit ini yang ga dicantumkan. So, please don't sue me.. T^T

Udah gitu aja, ga usah banyak ba-bi-bu.. Moga suka, moga ceritanya ga aneh, n moga typonya ga banyak.. . Oh, please let me know if there's a misfit in this ff. I'll correct it immediately.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak amazing readers.. Bubye..

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**** There's No One But You**** 2**

**Pair / Charas : **Wonkyu, TOP, Jaejoong, Se7en, GD

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :** Un-betaed, Romace, BL, Sedikit OOC

**Summary :** They can like me, adore me, love me. But there's only one person in this world can make me feel so much in love. That person is you.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Apartemen Keluarga Choi**

"Aku pulang." ucap Siwon lesu. Siwon memang seperti kehilangan semangatnya sejak Seunghyun mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Siwon sebaiknya tidak bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Seunghyun mengatakan bahwa jika Siwon tetap bersikukuh berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, maka bukan hanya Siwon saja yang tersakiti setiap Kyuhyun melanggar janjinya atau melakukan hal yang menyebabkan renggangnya hubungan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun juga pasti merasa terbebani dengan semua ini. Seunghyun mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa berakhir dengan baik jika situasinya selalu saja dengan Siwon yang mengalah dan Kyuhyun yang terus saja harus meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah tapi selalu mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Seunghyun pun mengatakan bahwa Siwon tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan rasa cintanya kepada Kyuhyun agar hubungan mereka terus berjalan.

Siwon masih ingat betapa geramnya Seunghyun kala Siwon membantah dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak keberatan asalkan Kyuhyun masih bersamanya dan mencintainya. Saat itu Seunghyun sampai memukul meja dengan sangat keras dan langsung berseru mengatakan bahwa Siwon jangan egois dan hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Siwon sempat tertengun mendengar dan melihat hyung yang paling menyayanginya itu membentak dan marah kepadanya serta mengatakan dia egois. Namun Seunghyun belum selesai, tidak melihat betapa terkejutnya sang adik, Seunghyun melanjutkan dengan mengatakan bahwa justru cinta Siwon yang membebani Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun saat dia pertama kali merajut cinta dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidak bisa memilah mana hal yang penting untuknya dan Siwon hanya menambah kesulitannya karena Siwon masih saja bergantung pada Kyuhyun yang selalu mendahulukan dirinya. Kyuhyun yang dulu dicintai oleh Siwon sudah tidak ada.

Siwon pun memikirkan semua perkataan kakaknya dengan baik-baik. Dalam hatinya Siwon juga sempat merasa bahwa dirinya hanya menjadi penghalang bagi kemajuan Kyuhyun. Jika dulu dia masih sepenuhnya sehat, hal ini tidak akan mungkin menjadi masalah. Namun dengan keadaannya sekarang dan juga dengan perubahan Kyuhyun, Siwon mau tak mau harus membenarkan perkataan Seunghyun. Cintanya saja takkan cukup untuk menyokong hubungan mereka yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Siwon berpikir, selama ini bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun yang harus setiap saat meminta maaf kala dia melanggar janjinya. Pasti berat harus melakukan itu secara terus menerus. Siwon pun mengakui bahwa dirinya lelah untuk selalu mengalah. Dirinya lelah untuk menyembuhkan sendiri hatinya yang terluka karena sikap Kyuhyun. Mungkin sebaiknya Siwon memang melepaskan Kyuhyun agar sayapnya tidak terikat dengan tali cinta Siwon. Hanya saja, melepaskan Kyuhyun terlalu berat bagi Siwon. Siwon merasakan seakan separuh jiwanya pergi.

Siwon menghela nafas dan bermaksud masuk kedalam dan merebahkan tubuhnya ketika dia merasakan nyeri dan sakit di hatinya. Tubuh Siwon bergetar dan akhirnya karena tak kuat menahan rasa nyeri dan sakit itu, Siwon ambruk sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang sakit itu. Sakit yang dirasakan oleh Siwon benar-benar membuat pria itu sampai tak sanggup berteriak meminta tolong. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong yang memang hari itu pulang lebih awal dari pekerjaannya melihat Siwon yang tergeletak di depan pintu masuk apartemen mereka.

"SIWON!" teriak Jaejoong panik melihat adiknya meringis menahan sakit dan terus memegangi daerah dimana hatinya berada. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menghampiri Siwon lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jaejoong sementara Jaejoong meraih ponselnya dari saku celana dan langsung menelepon _ambulance_ dan setelahnya menelepon Seunghyun.

"Hyung!" pekik Jaejoong tanpa mengucapkan salam sama sekali. Seunghyun yang tahu betapa paniknya Jaejoong dari nada suaranya tahu bahwa ini ada hubungan dengan Siwon.

"Kenapa Jae?! Sesuatu terjadi dengan Siwon?!" tanya Seunghyun langsung.

"Siwon terkena serangan lagi hyung! Aku sudah memanggil _ambulance_. Kita bertemu di rumah sakit saja." Jawab Jaejoong masih panik dengan keadaan Siwon yang tiba-tiba mendapat serangan itu.

"Baik Jae. Jaga Siwon sampai aku datang." Ucap Seunghyun lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Jaejoong dan bergegas ke rumah sakit setelah meminta izin dari atasannya.

**Rumah Sakit**

Seunghyun membungkukan tubuhnya mengantar kepergian dokter yang merawat Siwon. Setelah dokter itu pergi, Seunghyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan wajah yang muram. Seunghyun menghela nafas lalu berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar rawat Siwon. Di dalam ada Jaejoong yang duduk di samping ranjang Siwon. Sesekali pria berwajah cantik itu mengusap wajah pucat Siwon dengan lembut. Mendengar Seunghyun masuk kedalam kamar itu, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon kepada Seunghyun. Keduanya terus bertatapan sampai Jaejoong yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Kita tak bisa terus menerus menunda operasi Siwon, hyung. Setiap detik keadaan Siwon semakin parah dan bisa saja dia lepas dari genggaman kita. Kita harus bisa menemukan Dongwook. Hanya dia satu-satunya harapan kita meski kita juga belum tahu apakah Dongwook cocok atau tidak."

"Aku tahu Jae." Tanggap Seunghyun pelan lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang bersebrangan dengan Jaejoong. Keduanya terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan Siwon yang masih terlelap karena pengaruh obat bius.

"Hyung." panggil Jaejoong membuat Seunghyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Siwon dan memandang Jaejoong.

"Apa benar kau yang menyebabkan Dongwook kecelakaan sehingga dia ditolak oleh tim baseball yang akan mengkontraknya untuk _minor league_?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati. Jaejoong tahu bahwa masalah antara Seunghyun dan Dongwook memang berakar dari pupusnya impian Dongwook menjadi atlit baseball profesional. Jaejoong tahu tapi dia menyimpan itu semua sampai saat ini. Jaejoong ingin memastikan apakah benar penyebabnya adalah Seunghyun. Seunghyun sendiri ketika ditanya seperti itu oleh Jaejoong hanya menatapnya datar sampai dia menghela nafas dan kembali memperhatikan Siwon sambil menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak sengaja Jae." Jawaban Seunghyun itu membuat Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Jika benar Seunghyun tidak sengaja menyebabkan bahu Dongwook terluka, seharusnya masalah itu bisa diselesaikan dengan benar tanpa membuat Dongwook mengambil keputusan untuk pergi dari rumah. Namun Jaejoong yakin pasti Seunghyun tidak menjelaskan apapun kepada Dongwook sehingga kesalah pahaman mereka berujung perginya Dongwook.

"Begitu. Kau pasti tidak menjelaskan apapun terhadap Dongwook bukan?! Kau pasti hanya diam dan menerima dia menyalahkan dirimu."

"Penjelasan seperti apapun takkan membuat Dongwook berhenti membenciku Jae. Dia pasti akan terus menyalahkanku. Dia sudah begitu antipati terhadapku sejak Jiyong lebih memilihku daripada dia." Lagi-lagi jawaban Seunghyun membuat Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Satu masalah pelik lainnya adalah cinta. Kedua kakak beradik itu memang mencintai orang yang sama dan ternyata orang yang mereka cintai, Kwon Jiyong lebih memilih Seunghyun.

"Dan kau, demi Dongwook rela melepas cintamu sendiri dan menolak Jiyong, benar bukan dugaanku?!" ucap Jaejoong tanpa memerlukan kepastian dari Seunghyun. Jaejoong sudah hafal benar seperti apa sifat kakaknya tersebut. Seunghyun pun hanya memandanga Jaejoong sebentar sebelum mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Aku harus bagaimana Jae?! Bagiku, kebahagiaan kalianlah yang terpenting bagiku." Sanggah Seunghyun mencoba membuat Jaejoong mengerti posisinya. Namun jawaban itu bagi Jaejoong bukanlah jawaban yang dia inginkan. Dengan sedikit emosi Jaejoong menimpali ucapan Seunghyun.

"Dan kebahagianmu juga yang terpenting bagi kami hyung!" Jaejoong tidak tahan jika demi mereka Seunghyun harus terus menerus mengalah. Jika bagi Seunghyun kebahagiaannya, Dongwook dan Siwon adalah yang terpenting, mereka pun merasakan hal yang sama untuk Seunghyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Kenapa kau selalu menyimpan masalah dan perasaanmu sendirian? Ada aku untuk berbagi, ada Siwon, bahkan Dongwook pun mau untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahmu. Tapi kau hyung, kau selalu saja mengambil kesimpulan sendiri yang menurutmu benar dan pada akhirnya justru memperburuk keadaan."

"Aku tahu Jae! Aku memang kakak yang tak bisa diandalkan."

"Hyung! Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku.."

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Siwon semakin parah, Dongwook pergi dari rumah, dan kau menjadi semakin sibuk dengan semua pekerjaan rumah dan kantor sehingga kau tidak punya waktu untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Hyung…" lirih Jaejoong merasa bahwa kakaknya tidak adil kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa Seunghyun begitu mudah menyerahkan kehidupannya hanya untuk mereka, adik-adiknya.

"Sudahlah Jae. Lebih baik kita hentikan saja." Dan Jaejoong pun sudah tidak bisa lagi mengajak Seunghyun untuk bicara. Jaejoong tahu Seunghyun sudah tidak mau lagi diganggu.

"Kau pulanglah. Bawa pakaian ganti untukku dan juga Siwon. Biar aku yang menjaganya."

"Memangnya besok kau tak masuk kerja hyung? Menjaga Siwon di rumah sakit itu sudah tugasku. Pekerjaan kantorku bisa aku bawa pulang sedangkan kau, kau itu harus masuk kantor agar tidak dipecat."

"Aku ingin menjaga Siwon sementara ini Jae. Kumohon, kau turuti saja kata-kataku." Tukas Seunghyun tak terbantahkan lagi. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang melihat kekeras kepalaan kakaknya itu. Jika Seunghyun memang berniat menjaga Siwon maka tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggoyahkan niat itu. Bahkan mendiang orang tua mereka juga tak sanggup ketika Seunghyun lebih memilih meninggalkan pesta kelulusan bersama teman-temannya dan menemani Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengantarnya ke sebuah acara sekolah. Seunghyun melepaskan kesempatan untuk bercengkrama terakhir kali dengan teman-temannya hanya karena sang adik membutuhkan supir.

Jaejoong dan Dongwook sering kali merasa iri kepada Siwon yang selalu dimanjakan oleh Seunghyun. Entah karena Siwon adalah si bungsu di keluarga mereka atau karena alasan lain, Siwon selalu mendapat prioritas utama dari Seunghyun. Apapun yang Siwon inginkan, Seunghyun akan berusaha untuk mengabulkannya. Maka saat dokter memberitahu bahwa Siwon mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan sang ayah, bisa dikatakan bahwa Seunghyunlah yang paling terpukul. Dia bahkan pernah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena Siwon harus mewarisi penyakit tersebut dari sang ayah. Dia beranggapan karena dirinya tidak becus menjaga Siwon sehingga Siwon harus terkena penyakit yang sama.

Jaejoong menatap sekali lagi Seunghyun yang sudah mengambil tempatnya ketika Jaejoong berdiri dan beranjak pergi untuk melaksanakan permintaan Seunghyun. Jaejoong melihat Seunghyun yang menggenggam tangan Siwon yang tidak ditusuk oleh jarum infus dan meletakkan keningnya di genggaman tangan itu. Posisi Seunghyun menunjukkan dia tengah berdoa untuk kesembuhan sang adik. Dalam hati Jaejoong pun mendoakan hal yang sama. Dia ingin agar Siwon bisa sembuh dan jika untuk kesembuhan itu Jaejoong dan Seunghyun harus berkorban banyak hal, mereka tidak akan pernah menyesal.

Sementara itu di sebuah stasiun televisi swasta, Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan syuting acara musik saat dia mendengar berita dari manajernya bahwa seseorang bernama Jaejoong telah menitipkan sebuah pesan kepadanya. Kyuhyun bertanya pesan apa itu dan sang manajer memberitahunya bahwa seseorang bernama Siwon masuk rumah sakit tadi sore. Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat ketika sang manajer berbicara seperti itu. Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar dari stasiun televisi itu, meninggalkan sang manajer yang berteriak panik memanggil Kyuhyun karena seharusnya mereka pergi ke tempat lain untuk pemotretan sebuah majalah. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan sama sekali panggilan itu. Dia terus berlari, masih dengan kostum panggungnya, dan tidak mau repot untuk menuju mobilnya sendiri yang terpakir agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang dan lebih memilih memanggil taksi. Dalam benaknya hanya ada satu orang yang dipikirkannya, Siwon.

Tak berselang lama, karena Kyuhyun meminta supir taksi untuk melajukan kendaraannya dengan cepat, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan rumah sakit yang biasa menjadi langganan Siwon untuk memeriksakan penyakitnya. Kyuhyun langsung berlari lagi menuju lobi rumah sakit dan segera menanyakan keberadaan Siwon. Suster jaga menatap Kyuhyun sedikit bingung, mungkin karena Kyuhyun masih tidak seperti orang awam kebanyakan dengan pakaian panggungnya dan juga make up yang sedikit luntur karena keringat atau bisa juga suster terus menatapnya karena wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat familiar. Tapi tak lama sang suster jaga memberitahu dimana kamar rawat Siwon sekaligus memberitahu bahwa jam besuk akan segera berakhir, jadi sebaiknya Kyuhyun segera menuju kesana. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan larinya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengumpat ketika dia terlambat mengejar lift rumah sakit. Tidak mau membuang waktu menunggu lift yang satunya lagi, Kyuhyun memilih naik tangga untuk bisa mencapai kamar Siwon. Baginya lantai sepuluh tidak berarti apa-apa, yang penting dia bisa segera mengetahui kondisi Siwon.

Begitu sampai di lantai sepuluh, Kyuhyun segera mencari kamar nomor 1013. Dia sedikit tidak perduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakan dan juga sedikit terengah-engah karena menaiki tangga dari lobi rumah sakit. Mata Kyuhyun terus mencari sampai secara tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa tas besar.

"Hyung! Jae hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun dan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong terhenyak melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun dan lebih kaget lagi karena penampilannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong langsung tanpa basa-basi. Kyuhyun mengambil nafas terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab Jaejoong.

"Aku kemari setelah mendapat pesanmu dari manajerku hyung. Siwon hyung kenapa bisa kena serangan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun sesaat sampai dia menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya menuju lift. Tanpa berkata apapun Jaejoong menekan tombol lift ke arah bawah. Kyuhyun yang sadar maksud tindakan Jaejoong segera melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Hyung… Apa kau bermaksud mengusirku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedih karena satu-satunya orang yang dia kira masih mempercayai akan cintanya kepada Siwon sekarang ikut menghalangi dirinya untuk sekedar mengetahui keadaan Siwon.

"Ya, aku memang bermaksud mengusirmu. Bukankah kau tahu Seunghyun hyung tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Siwon?! Lalu kenapa kau datang?!"

"Aku kira kau memberikan kabar itu karena ingin aku mengetahui keadaan Siwon." Sahut Kyuhyun pelan. Dia masih belum mau percaya jika Jaejoong sudah benar-benar sudah setuju sepenuhnya dengan Seunghyun mengenai masalahnya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun masih berharap Jaejoong mau membantunya untuk meluluhkan kerasnya hati Seunghyun agar dia bisa meminta maaf sekali lagi kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun juga berharap agar hubungannya dengan Siwon bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Aku memberitahumu bukan berarti aku ingin kau datang Kyu. Aku memberitahumu karena bagaimana pun kau juga pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup Siwon. Aku tidak memberitahu hanya kau saja. Semua pegawai di toko bunga dan teman-teman Siwon yang lain aku juga kabari. Jadi jangan anggap aku mengistimewakan dirimu." ucap Jaejoong sedikit ketus. Jaejoong memang sedang sedikit tak enak hati karena begitu banyak masalah yang menumpuk dan secara tidak sadar dia melimpahkan kekesalan hatinya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri semakin terkejut dengan perkataan Jaejoong yang menusuk tadi. Kyuhyun semakin merasa dadanya sesak karena tekanan dari keluarga Siwon terhadapnya. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun bertanya, apakah sudah sebegitu bencinya mereka terhadap dirinya? Apa tak ada jalan agar mereka semua mau menerima Kyuhyun lagi?

"Hyung… Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Matanya menatap Jaejoong sayu dan dapat dilihat pancaran kesedihan dari mata yang hampir sama bulatnya dengan Jaejoong itu.

"Kumohon mengertilah Kyu. Saat ini kami sedang banyak masalah. Jangan menambah masalah kami dengan kehadiran dirimu. Kau tahu bagaimana sikap Seunghyun hyung kepadamu."

"Paling tidak beritahu aku kenapa Wonnie bisa kambuh lagi hyung?" Sontak pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi kembali memicu kekesalan Jaejoong yang sempat menyurut kala dia melihat tatapan memelas Kyuhyun. Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun masih bertanya hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Terlebih lagi, Jaejoong juga tahu bahwa salah satu penyebab kondisi Siwon semakin memburuk adalah karena hubungan mereka juga.

"Kau kira memangnya kenapa?! Sudah pasti karena hatinya tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi!" tegas Jaejoong meski nada suaranya masih tidak terlalu keras. Jaejoong berusaha agar dia tidak lepas kendali dengan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong takut dirinya akan sepenuhnya sependapat dengan Seunghyun dan dia tidak mau itu. Dalam hati kecilnya, Jaejoong masih ingin agar Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali bersama lagi. Jaejoong tahu bahwa Siwon sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan perpisahan ini berdampak negative untuk adiknya itu. Tapi apa daya, Seunghyun sudah berkata dan Siwon sendiri juga menyetujui untuk berpisah dari Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Sudahlah. Liftnya hampir datang, kau pergilah." Potong Jaejoong cepat. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun ada disini lebih lama lagi. Jaejoong tak bisa menjamin bahwa Seunghyun tidak akan keluar dari kamar Siwon. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak ingin Seunghyun bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan menimbulkan kegaduhan di rumah sakit.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Pergilah Kyu!" bentak Jaejoong sampai membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Baru kali ini Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya kepada Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyuhyun mengenal sosok Jaejoong yang lembut. Namun tampaknya selalu ada yang pertama untuk semua hal. Kyuhyun pun mundur beberapa langkah dan menundukkan wajahnya. Jaejoong pun menyadari dari sikap Kyuhyun bahwa dia sudah mengagetkannya. Dengan suara yang lebih pelan, Jaejoong berbicara lagi.

"Pergilah Kyu, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang." Kyuhyun masih saja menunduk. Sejak Jaejoong bermaksud mengusirnya, Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menahan laju airmatanya. Dia tidak ingin dinilai lemah oleh Jaejoong atau mencari simpati. Tapi ketika Jaejoong membentaknya, mata Kyuhyu terasa panas dan satu bulir airmata berhasil lolos. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya agar Jaejoong tidak melihatnya tertekan seperti sekarang.

"Baik hyung, aku akan…"

"Sedang apa dia disini Jae?!" sebuah suara yang terdengar geram membuat Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun menoleh. Dihadapan mereka berdua berdiri tegap Seunghyun. Matanya yang tajam menatap garang ke arah Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu terlihat ketakutan bertemu pandang dengan Seunghyun dan hal itu wajar, mengingat sosok yang didepannya sekarang adalah sosok yang mampu membuatnya jauh dari Siwon.

"Seunghyun hyung…"

"Jawab aku Jae! Sedang apa dia disini?!" Seunghyun masih menatap tjam ke arah Kyuhyun meski pertanyaannya dia ajukan kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Apa yang dia takutkan terjadi juga. Baru saja dia akan menjawab pertanyaan Seunghyun, suara lift yang bergerak dari lobi menuju lantai atas berbunyi dan berhenti di lantai 10, tempat mereka sekarang. Pintu besi itu terbuka dan keluarlah sosok yang membuat tiga pasang mata terbelalak tak percaya. Sosok itu keluar dari lift sambil membawa sebuket bunga dan keranjang berisi buah. Ketika matanya bergerak melihat sekelilingnya, tatapannya langsung berhenti ke arah Seunghyun. Dia menatap Seunghyun cukup lama lalu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kabar hyung? Lama tak jumpa." Sapanya datar dengan raut muka tanpa ekspresi.

"Dongwook…"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **I've got nothing to say except Moga suka, moga ceritanya ga aneh, n moga typonya ga banyak. Udah gitu aja, jika ada yang ga sesuai, please do tell me…

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak amazing readers.. Bubye..

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**** There's No One But You**** 3**

**Pair / Charas : **Wonkyu, TOP, Jaejoong, Se7en, GD

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Romace, BL, Sedikit OOC

**Summary :** They can like me, adore me, love me. But there's only one person in this world can make me feel so much in love. That person is you.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kamar Rawat Siwon **

Dongwook mengusap wajah Siwon yang sedikit kuning karena penyakitnya. Sekarang dia sudah berada di samping ranjang Siwon yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius. Dongwook menatap sendu keadaan adiknya yang ternyata bertambah parah. Dongwook tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon bisa sampai seperti ini. Dongwook pikir, Siwon sudah mendapatkan donor yang sesuai selama dia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Tapi ternyata memang hanya dia yang sanggup menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya itu.

Dongwook tahu bahwa dia cocok karena sebelum dia menjenguk Siwon, dia sudah terlebih dahulu menemui dokter yang menangani Siwon dan memintanya untuk memeriksa apakah hatinya bisa di donorkan kepada Siwon. Dongwook masih ingat betapa gembiranya sang dokter ketika hati Dongwook memang cocok. Dongwook berpikir Siwon pastilah menyenangkan dan sudah menjadi kesayangan sang dokter sampai dia gembira seperti itu.

Dokter tersebut lalu menanyakan apakah Dongwook bersedia menjadi donor Siwon. Tanpa pikir panjang Dongwook langsung menyetujuinya karena memang tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Donor hati tidak seperti donor organ lainnya yang dipindahkan semua. Pendonor cukup memberikan setengahnya agar bisa dicangkokan kepada si penerima. Lagipula bagi Dongwook jika memang harus sampai meminta nyawanya pun, Dongwook akan rela. Ini demi Siwon, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti bagaimana Dongwook saat semua orang selalu saja salah memandang siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

Dongwook bersyukur karena keputusannya untuk kembali adalah keputusan yang tepat. Meski dia tak berniat tinggal lebih lama disini tapi untuk sementara dia harus sedikit berkorban demi Siwon. Terlebih lagi, Dongwook ingin membawa Siwon pergi untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dongwook menginginkan hal itu karena dia mendengar gosip bahwa Siwon sempat sakit akibat jalinan cinta antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun putus di tengah jalan.

Awalnya Dongwook sempat tak percaya karena dia tahu Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai sampai membuat dirinya sempat merasa iri dengan cinta mereka berdua. Namun sekarang, melihat gelagat Seunghyun bahkan Jaejoong yang tidak suka dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun diantara mereka, menguatkan berita putusnya mereka. Karena itu, Dongwook merasa Siwon lebih baik tinggal bersamanya dan memulai hidup yang baru.

"Dongwook-ah." Panggil Jaejoong pelan mencoba membuat Dongwook berpaling kepada mereka. Dongwook hanya menoleh sedikit sebelum kembali mengusap rambut dan wajah Siwon. Dia hanya memberitahu bahwa dia tetap mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Seunghyun dan Jaejoong meski tidak menatap mereka secara langsung.

"Mengenai Siwon…" Jaejoong sedikit bingung bagaimana memulai pembicaraan dengan Dongwook. Berpisah beberapa tahun belakangan ini membuat lidah Jaejoong sedikit kelu walau orang yang dihadapi adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku akan mendonorkan sebagian hatiku untuk Siwon." Ucap Dongwook datar langsung menimpali perkataan Jaejoong tanpa perlu diteruskan oleh Jaejoong. Dongwook sudah menduga arah pembicaraan kakak keduanya itu.

"Be…Benarkah Dongwook? Ka…kau tidak keberatan?"

"Untuk apa aku keberatan. Siwon adikku juga dan hanya dia yang menyayangiku. Jadi sudah semestinya aku melakukan pencangkokan ini." Ucap Dongwook datar, tidak merasa berat sama sekali bahwa ucapannya melukai hati Jaejoong bahkan Seunghyun. Jaejoong yang merasa perkataan Dongwook tidak adil dan beralasan, langsung mengutarakan keberatannya.

"Dongwook! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?! Kami juga menya…"

"Berhenti hyung. Tidak usah diteruskan." Potong Dongwook sambil memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong tajam. Jelas sekali dari matanya, Dongwook membenci kedua kakaknya tersebut. Dongwook yang sedari tadi mencoba menguasi perasaannya sendiri akhirnya tak kuat memendam rasa benci dan kecewanya terhadap Seunghyun dan juga Jaejoong.

"Tapi Dongwook-ah…" Jaejoong berusaha menggugah hati Dongwook yang kali ini sekeras batu dengan panggilan lirihnya, namun Dongwook tidak bergeming. Dia masih memancarkan aura tidak sukanya kepada dua orang yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya itu. Sedangkan Seunghyun yang hanya diam melihat interaksi antara Dongwook dan Jaejoong, akhirnya buka suara. Dengan datar, dia menggenggam lengan Jaejoong dan menggeleng, mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong tidak meneruskan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada Dongwook.

"Dongwook, terima kasih kau sudah mau membantu Siwon."

"Sudah aku bilang aku melakukan ini demi Siwon jadi tidak usah berterima kasih kepadaku."

"Biar bagaimana pun aku harus tetap berterima kasih karena kau mau menyelamatkan nyawa Siwon. Kami sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi ketika kami tidak mendapat satu donor pun untuk Siwon. Entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti jika tidak ada kau." Jelas Seunghyun datar. Pria berwajah dingin itu mencoba menekan perasaannya sendiri kala menghadapi Dongwook. Dia tidak mau lepas kendali dan terbawa emosi hanya karena urusannya dengan adiknya tersebut.

Seunghyun masih mengingat kondisi Siwon yang membutuhkan bantuan Dongwook sehingga Seunghyun akan melakukan apapun termasuk jika dia harus memohon sampai berlutut agar Dongwook mau mendonorkan sebagian hatinya untuk dicangkok kepada Siwon. Beruntung, Seunghyun tidak harus sampai berlutut agar Dongwook mau membantu mereka. Seunghyun merasa lega karena Siwon bisa selamat sekarang.

"Begitu." Ucap Dongwook memutuskan lamunan Seunghyun. Dia menatap Dongwook lagi sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Terima kasih Dongwook. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Siwon pasti senang mendengar dia akan sembuh dan juga karena kau sudah disini lagi."

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin aku akan disini terus?"

"Apa?"

"Memang aku pernah bilang akan terus berada disini? Aku harus berpikir seribu kali untuk tinggal bersama kalian lagi. Mungkin saja, jika melihat keadaan Siwon nanti, aku masih mau berada disini. Tapi mungkin juga tidak."

"Dongwook-ah…"

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Tampaknya aku juga akan membawa Siwon bersamaku. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Siwon mungkin tidak akan bisa hidup tanpaku, jadi jika kenyataannya begitu, maka lebih baik dia tinggal bersamaku." Sontak, perkataan Dongwook tadi membuat Seunghyun dan Jaejoong membulatkan matanya karena terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya Dongwook mampu berkata demikian.

"Apa maksudmu Dongwook?! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?! Kita ini keluarga!" tukas Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Pria cantik itu tidak paham mengapa Dongwook berkata seakan-akan dirinya dan Seunghyun tidak becus menjaga Siwon dan karena itu, sudah seharusnya Siwon bersama dengannya. Sementara Dongwook memberikan reaksi atas pernyataan Jaejoong dengan menatap kedua kakaknya tersebut masih dengan tatapan tajam dan sesekali diselingi dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Hanya Siwon keluargaku. Bukan yang lain." Ujar Dongwook sambil tersenyum sinis. Raut wajah Jaejoong dan Seunghyun sekali lagi menampakan keterkejutan dan kali ini ada sedikit kerutan yang menandakan bahwa keduanya tidak setuju dan kesal dengan cara bicara dan cara Dongwook bersikap.

"Tapi kau tak bisa membawa Siwon begitu saja dari kami Dongwook." Sahut Jaejoong perlahan dan sedikit memelas. Dalam hati, Jaejoong merasa bahwa jika Dongwook memang berniat membawa Siwon untuk ikut dengannya, maka anak ketiga dari keluarga Choi itu mampu untuk melakukannya. Baik dirinya dan Seunghyun mungkin tidak bisa mencegah niat Dongwook tersebut dan hal itu mengelisahkan bagi Jaejoong. Keluarga mereka akan semakin terpecah belah jika Siwon bersama dengan Dongwook.

Jaejoong sedikit berharap dengan adanya Siwon diantara dirinya dan Seunghyun, maka adiknya itu bisa meluluhkan hati Dongwook yang sampai saat ini masih seperti gunung es. Dingin dan keras. Jaejoong benar-benar berharap Siwon mampu membuat Dongwook kembali kepada mereka. Hanya saja, Tuhan masih memiliki rencana lain karena Dongwook dengan tawa sinisnya, menolak ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Masalah apa yang mengekang Siwon untuk terus bersama kalian? Rumah? Pekerjaan? Uang? Apa hyung?! Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Selama aku pergi, aku tidak begitu saja menjadi gelandangan. Justru mungkin hidupku lebih baik daripada kalian."

"Apa katamu!" teriak Seunghyun lantang. Kepala keluarga Choi tersebut merasakan amarahnya memuncak karena nada suara dan perkataan Dongwook yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Siwon akan lebih bahagia bersamaku." Tegas Dongwook sambil beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu sebelum berhenti sejenak dan mengatakan sesuatu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Seunghyun dan juga Jaejoong.

"Setelah operasi dan kondisi Siwon membaik, dia akan ikut bersamaku hyung. Dan akan kupastikan kau takkan bisa mencegahnya. Sudah cukup Siwon menderita karena hidup bersamamu." Desis Dongwook sebelum keluar dari kamar rawat Siwon tersebut menuju ruang dokter yang menangani Siwon untuk membicarakan lagi secara detail masalah operasi cangkok hati untuk Siwon.

Sepeninggalan Dongwook, Seunghyun yang berusaha untuk tegar dan kuat akhirnya jatuh juga. Kakinya tak kuat menompang tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya limbung dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Seunghyun merosot dan terduduk di lantai kamar tersebut sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana ini? Siwon akan pergi. Adikku akan pergi." Ucap Seunghyun berulang kali. Tanpa pria tinggi itu sadari, airmata telah menghiasi dengan sempurna pipinya dan terus mengalir bagaikan sungai. Jaejoong yang melihat kakak tertuanya itu terpuruk seperti itu, menajdi tidak tega. Dia akhirnya berjalan perlahan dan menunduk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Seunghyun. Jaejoong lalu memeluk tubuh Seunghyun yang sekarang sudah bergetar hebat karena tangisannya sendiri. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan Seunghyun karena dia sendiri juga masih merasa sedih, kecewa, dan juga sama rapuhnya dengan Seunghyun. Jaejoong hanya mampu mengeratkan pelukannya dan membelai lembut rambut Seunghyun, sementara pria itu terus menangis di pelukan Jaejoong.

_Kenapa keluarga menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa kami harus terpecah seperti ini? Tuhan, aku mohon. Jangan biarkan kami berpisah. Kami tidak memiliki siapa pun selain kasih sayang keluarga kami. Aku mohon satukan kami seperti dulu. Aku mohon Tuhan._

Doa itu terlatun dari hati Jaejoong yang paling dalam. Dia masih ingin bersatu kembali dengan Dongwook. Jaejoong tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan adiknya yang sekarang sudah kembali, terlebih lgi harus berpisah dengan Siwon jika Dongwook bersikeras membawa pergi Siwon. Jaejoong sekarang hanya mampu berdoa agar Tuhan bisa membuat keluarganya bersatu seperti dulu, saat mereka masih merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.

Sementara itu, Dongwook yang sudah keluar dari kamar Siwon dan hendak pergi ke ruang dokter yang menangani Siwon, terhenti langkahnya oleh kehadiran seseorang. Dongwook mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah orang tersebut dan ketika dia melihat siapa orang itu, tatapan Dongwook kembali menajam dan menusuk, membuat orang tersebut gugup dan gelisah akibat ditatap seperti itu oleh Dongwook.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Dongwook datar meski nada tak suka terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Dongwook.

"Apa kabar hyung? Terima kasih kau mau mendonorkan hatimu untuk Siwonnie." Sahut Kyuhyun gugup. Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Dongwook tertawa meski tawa itu terdengar dingin dan sarkastik.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami rupanya. Hobi baru Cho-ssi?" cibir Dongwook membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena malu ketahuan mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Dongwook, Seunghyun dan juga Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku hanya…"

"Tak perlu kau jelaskan. Aku juga tak ingin mendengarnya. Sekarang katakan, apa maumu?" tanya Dongwook sengit setelah dengan tanpa rasa bersalah memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ak…aku…" Kyuhyun tergagap mendapati Dongwook bertanya sesinis itu kepadanya. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa karena sebenarnya dia hanya ingin berbicara tentang keadaan Siwon. Kyuhyun memang bermaksud meminta bantuan Dongwook untuk mendukungnya mendekati Siwon namun hal itu belum akan Kyuhyun utarakan sampai kondisi Siwon membaik dan pria yang terbaring lemah di dalam kamar tersebut menjalani operasinya. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun tampaknya harus memendam rencana apapun yang berkaitan dengan Dongwook karena belum juga Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, Dongwook sekali lagi terlebih dahulu mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam otaknya.

"Jika kau berharap aku akan membantumu untuk kembali kepada Siwon, kau membuang waktumu Cho-ssi." Kening Kyuhyun berkerut ketika Dongwook mengatakan asumsinya tadi. Meskipun asumsinya benar, namun Kyuhyun tidak akan meminta bantuannya sekarang. Hanya saja mendengar Dongwook dapat menebaknya dengan tepat, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi serba salah.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu. Justru aku akan memastikan Siwon tidak pernah bertemu lagi denganmu. Jadi aku sarankan, kau mencari orang lain yang bisa kau permainkan." Tegas Dongwook membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemas dan panik dibuatnya. Dia panik karena jika Dongwook benar-benar ikut membenci dirinya layaknya Seunghyun dan Jaejoong maka Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan tiga kali lipat halangan untuk mendekati Siwon.

"Hyung… Aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu. Aku…"

"_Stop! Just stop!_ Apa hakmu untuk membuat aku mendengarkan setiap omong kosongmu?! Apa hakmu, sampai kau dengan teganya mempermainkan hati adikku dan memperlakukannya seperti itu?! Apa hah?!" bentak Dongwook keras. Kyuhyun tersentak karena suara keras Dongwook tersebut. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengira ada masa Dongwook yang dulu Kyuhyun kenal selalu ceria, senang bercanda bahkan cenderung tidak serius bisa membentak Kyuhyun dengan keras seperti tadi. Dongwook seperti tidak perduli jika dia sekarang berada di lingkungan rumah sakit.

"Hyung…"

"Simpan airmatamu karena takkan berpengaruh bagiku." Sela Dongwook lagi. Pria dengan badan yang sama tegapnya dengan Seunghyun itu sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk berbicara.

"Mungkin peringatan kedua hyungku tidak berpengaruh bagimu, tapi camkan ini baik-baik Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Peringatanku bukan peringatan main-main. Jauhi Siwon. Jangan pernah menampakan wajahmu lagi didepannya dan juga didepanku. Kau akan menyesal jika kau mengabaikan peringatanku." Ancam Dongwook sengit. Selesai berbicara seperti itu, Dongwook pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya sanggup menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak mendengar kata-kata tajam dari Dongwook.

Kyuhyun tak tahu lagi harus bergantung kepada siapa agar dia bisa mempunyai kesempatan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Siwon. Meski Kyuhyun paham bahwa disini dialah yang bersalah karena mengesampingkan Siwon diatas karirnya, tapi Kyuhyun menyesal. Dia sungguh merasa menyesal. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar semua orang mengerti bahwa dia menyesal. Bahwa dia masih mencintai Siwon dan ingin bersama dengannya lagi. Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa setiap orang ingin sekali memisahkan dirinya dengan Siwon? Mengapa mereka sama sekali tidak mau memberikan dirinya kesempatan kedua?

Semua pertanyaan di dalam benaknya hanya bisa Kyuhyun simpan tanpa ada jawaban untuk saat ini. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengusap kedua pipi dan sekitar matanya, menghilangkan bekas airmata. Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang pintu kamar rawat orang yang paling dia cintai itu.

Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun berpikir, biarlah untuk saat ini Kyuhyun mengalah, tapi itu bukan berarti Kyuhyun menyerah. Kyuhyun akan tetap datang menemui Siwon setelah keadaannya membaik. Bahkan Kyuhyun akan terus berada disampingnya meski harus bermain kucing-kucingan dengan seluruh keluarga Siwon. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang akan berusaha meraih hati dan kepercayaan Siwon kembali. Baginya yang terpenting hanya Siwon. Dan ketika dia berhasil mendapatkan hati dan kepercayaan Siwon kembali maka Kyuhyun akan sedikit demi sedikit memperbaiki hubungannya dengan semua orang yang disayangi oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Sebenarnya awalnya nao ga membuat jadi beberapa chapter kayak gini, tapi sekali lagi imajinasi dan jari nao punya otak sendiri yang dengan seenaknya nulis sampai sepanjang ini. So, untuk selanjutnya nao serahkan kepada jari2 & imajinasi nao aja untuk kelanjutan dan ending ff ini.

Gitu aja y… Moga suka, enjoy, and don't forget to leave a mark amazing readers.

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**** There's No One But You**** 4**

**Pair / Charas : **Wonkyu, TOP, Jaejoong, Se7en, GD

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Romace, BL, Sedikit OOC

**Summary :** They can like me, adore me, love me. But there's only one person in this world can make me feel so much in love. That person is you.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Sebulan Kemudian**

Kamar bernuansa putih dan berukuran besar itu menjadi tempat berkumpulnya seluruh anggota keluarga Choi. Mulai dari Seunghyun, Jaejoong dan Dongwook berada di dalam ruangan beroma obat-obatan tersebut. Mereka semua menunggu Siwon, adik bungsu mereka untuk sadar.

Setelah secara tiba-tiba Siwon sadar dari pingsannya sebulan yang lalu dan dia melaksanakan operasi pencangkokan hati seminggu setelah dia sadar, Siwon belum sama sekali menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Sedangkan kondisi Dongwook yang mendonorkan sebagian hatinya, sudah pulih dengan baik sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Meski dokter menyatakan bahwa kondisi Siwon stabil dan dia akan baik-baik saja, namun hal tersebut tidak mengurangi rasa cemas dari kakak-kakak Siwon tersebut. Mereka justru semakin cemas karena Siwon tak kunjung sadar sampai saat ini. Dalam benak mereka, apa yang salah dengan kondisi Siwon. Seharusnya Siwon sudah siuman dan bisa bersama mereka lagi.

Seunghyun menghela nafas panjang melihat kondisi Siwon seperti ini. Kecemasannya seakan bertambah dua kali lipat daripada saat Siwon belum di operasi. Pikiran jeleknya akan Siwon yang kemungkinan tidak akan bangun lagi terus saja menghantuinya siang dan malam selama tiga minggu ini. Akan tetapi dibalik itu semua, Seunghyun sebenarnya merasakan sedikit lega karena Siwon belum siuman karena dengan ketidak sadaran Siwon saat ini, Dongwook tidak akan berani mengambil resiko untuk membawa pergi adik mereka tersebut.

Meski pun begitu, Seunghyun juga memikirkan akan lebih baik dia kehilangan Siwon karena dibawa pergi oleh Dongwook daripada kehilangan Siwon untuk selama-lamanya. Siwon adalah adik kesayangannya, dia adalah amanat terakhir dari kedua orang tuanya yang meminta Seunghyun untuk terus menjaga Siwon lebih daripada Jaejoong dan Dongwook karena penyakit turunan dari sang ayah hanya menimpa Siwon. Seunghyun tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya tidak tenang di alam sana hanya karena ketidak mampuan dirinya menjaga adik-adiknya.

Waktu terus berjalan dan ketiganya terus menunggu sampai beberapa saat kemudian, tangan yang digenggam oleh Jaejoong mulai menunjukkan pergerakan kecil. Pergerakan itu tak luput dari mata tajam Seunghyun dan juga Dongwook. Keduanya segera mengambil posisi mendekati ranjang Siwon, menanti kedua mata Siwon untuk terbuka.

Doa mereka dikabulkan ketika mata itu membuka secara perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman setelah sekian lama tertutup. Terlebih lagi lampu yang berpijar di ruangan itu cukup menyilaukan bagi Siwon. Dia mengerjabkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum membuka sedikit demi sedikit untuk bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Pandangan mata Siwon tanpa sengaja melihat Dongwook. Siwon mencoba memastikan bahwa itu adalah benar Dongwook dengan memincingkan matanya dan berujar,

"Dongwook hyung…" lirihnya dengan suara serak. Wajar saja, karena Siwon memang belum berbicara sama sekali sejak dia di operasi dan tak sadarkan diri beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Sementara Dongwook yang disebut namanya oleh Siwon pertama kali hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengucap syukur berkali-kali karena Siwon sudah siuman. Dongwook juga sangat lega dan senang mengetahui bahwa setelah sekian lama berpisah, Siwon masih mengenali dirinya.

Dengan perlahan dan lembut, Dongwook meraih tangan Siwon dengan tangan kirinya dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap kening Siwon dengan sayang, menyingkirkan sedikit poni yang menutupi kening tersebut. Dongwook menunduk mendekati wajah Siwon dan mengecup singkat kening adiknya itu.

"Hyung…" lirih Siwon lagi setelah dia yakin orang yang mengecup keningnya tadi adalah benar Dongwook.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Siwon. Ada aku disini." Sahut Dongwook masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajah tampannya.

Sedangkan Seunghyun dan Jaejoong, keduanya hanya mampu melihat tanpa bisa mengganggu momen pertemuan antara Dongwook dan Siwon. Meski keduanya juga ingin memeluk dan mengecup Siwon, memberitahu kepada Siwon bahwa mereka sangat bersyukur, Siwon masih bisa berada bersama dengan mereka namun mereka juga sadar, dengan sadarnya Siwon maka mereka akan segera berpisah dengan adik yang sangat mereka sayangi itu.

Ya, mereka akan berpisah. Seunghyun dan Jaejoong pun tidak percaya jika hal ini akan terjadi karena setelah Siwon sadar sebelum operasi dilakukan, Dongwook langsung mengurus semua hal agar bisa segera membawa Siwon pergi. Dongwook hanya perlu kesanggupan Siwon untuk pindah dan hidup dengannya.

Seunghyun dan Jaejoong sempat tidak percaya pengadilan mengabulkan permintaan Dongwook tersebut karena bagaimana pun juga Seunghyun masih menjadi wali sah atas Siwon. Namun berhubung keadaan Seunghyun dan Jaejoong yang tidak semapan Dongwook dan juga karena Dongwook sendiri merupakan kakak kandung Siwon maka pengadilan dengan gamblang menyetujui permintaan pengalihan hak atas wali sah Siwon.

Seunghyun dan Jaejoong tidak mengira jika hidup Dongwook lebih baik dari dugaan mereka. Dongwook ternyata selama ini tinggal di Ohio dan memulai karirnya sebagai manajer salah satu tim hoki es di negara bagian tersebut. Dongwook yang tahu peluang dirinya untuk bisa kembali beraksi di lapangan es itu sirna sejak dokter memvonisnya tak bisa bermain lagi karena cederanya, mengambil keputusan pergi ke negeri Paman Sam itu. Awalnya Dongwook tidak berniat untuk melihat bahkan berkecimpung dalam olahraga kontak fisik itu lagi. Akan tetapi kecintaannya terhadap olahraga itu terlalu kuat sehingga ketika ada tawaran dari bos tempatnya bekerja sebagai pengantar barang, Dongwook menerimanya.

Dongwook memulai karir dari bawah sampai dia dipercaya untuk memegang posisi sebagai manajer latihan fisik yang digelutinya sekarang. Berbekal pengalaman pribadi, Dongwook tentu mampu untuk melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang manajer.

Dengan semua yang hal yang telah dia capai, Dongwook berharap bahwa semua itu cukup untuk Siwon. Dongwook sendiri telah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya jika Siwon bersedia untuk ikut bersamanya. Ya, kata saktinya adalah jika Siwon bersedia. Satu kata itulah yang akan membuat perbedaan antara keinginan Seunghyun dan Jaejoong dengan keinginan Dongwook. Dongwook sudah mempersiapkan jika Siwon lebih memilih tinggal di Korea. Dia sudah memutuskan bahwa jika Siwon lebih menginginkan tinggal di negara kelahiran mereka , maka Dongwook akan menghargai keinginan adiknya tersebut. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan sikapnya sebulan yang lalu meski tidak ada satu pun yang tahu masalah ini karena Dongwook masih bersikap dingin dan antipati terhadap orang lain selain Siwon. Ada alasan mengapa Dongwook membuka pikirannya dan bersikap lebih bijak.

"Seunghyun hyung, Jaejoong hyung, kenapa berdiri disana? Apa aku sebegitu mengerikan sekarang sampai kalian hanya mematung saja?" keluh Siwon masih dengan suaranya yang serak, sukses membuyarkan lamunan kakak-kakaknya. Siwon menatap ketiganya bingung karena mereka hanya terpaku memandang dirinya..

Seunghyun dan Jaejoong menatap Dongwook sesaat sebelum mendekati Siwon dan memeluk tubuh Siwon sebisa mereka dengan posisi Siwon yang masih tertidur. Keduanya juga meninggalkan kecupan ringan di kening Siwon sebagai bentuk rasa syukur mereka karena Siwon telah sadarkan diri dan berhasil melalui masa terberatnya.

"Syukurlah Wonnie, kau sudah siuman." Ucap Jaejoong masih membelai rambut Siwon dengan sayang. Siwon membalas ucapan Jaejoong dengan senyuman berlesung pipi andalannya.

"Kau akan segera sehat Wonnie dan setelahnya, kau akan bisa tinggal bersamaku lagi." Sahut Dongwook menginterupsi pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Siwon. Meski pun dia akan menerima apapun keputusan Siwon nanti, dia merasa tidak ada salahnya mengatakan keinginannya kepada Siwon lebih awal. Dongwook hanya ingin Siwon tahu walau dari raut wajah Siwon yang bingung, Siwon belum paham apa maksud sesungguhnya dibalik ucapan Dongwook dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Mungkin Siwon mengira bahwa Dongwook akan kembali tinggal bersama dirinya dan kedua kakaknya yang lain. Hanya Jaejoong dan Seunghyun yang paham benar apa maksud Dongwook sebenarnya. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi tegang dan sedikit cemas karena ada kemungkinan besar Siwon akan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dongwook pun menatap datar kepada Seunghyun dan Jaejoong. Dia seakan tidak perduli jika dia akan membuat sedih keduanya jika Siwon benar-benar akan pergi dari kehidupan mereka berdua. Dongwook merasa apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar sebab dia beranggapan bahwa Seunghyun dan Jaejoong tidak becus menjaga Siwon dan hal itu yang menguatkan niatnya untuk mengajak Siwon dan jika semua takdir mengizinkan, Siwon akan menyetujui keinginannya itu. Dongwook ingin sekali menjaga adiknya tersebut.

Ketiga kakak dari Siwon itu terlalu larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari pandangan bingung sekaligus curiga dari Siwon. Siwon mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh ketiga kakaknya kala dia menyaksikan wajah cemas Jaejoong dan mengerasnya rahang Seunghyun ketika Dongwook mengatakan akan tinggal bersama dirinya lagi. Siwon heran mengapa keduanya seperti ketakutan begitu, bukankah seharusnya mereka senang bahwa Dongwook akan tinggal bersama mereka. Tapi reaksi mereka justru sebaliknya.

Melihat itu semua, Siwon bertekad akan mencari tahu alasannya nanti karena saat ini, ada yang lebih penting baginya. Kyuhyun. Siwon masih memikirkan Kyuhyun. Apakah lelaki manis itu sudah mengetahui keadaannya sekarang? Apakah Kyuhyun menunggunya dan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya seperti kakak-kakaknya? Apakah Kyuhyun masih mencintainya dan masih berjuang untuk bisa kembali bersamanya?

Siwon menutup matanya mencoba menelaah semua hal yang terjadi selama ini. Dia memang menuruti keinginan Seunghyun dan Jaejoong untuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi, hatinya memberontak. Biar bagaimana pun, Siwon tidak mampu berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Dia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Bahkan setelah apa yang sudah Kyuhyun perbuat kepadanya, Siwon masih mencintai pemuda itu.

Jika Siwon boleh memilih, dia ingin sekali memaafkan Kyuhyun, mencoba lagi merajut hubungan mereka yang sempat terputus. Tapi, Seunghyun dan juga Jaejoong pasti akan sangat marah kepadanya karena mungkin keduanya menganggap dirinya tidak tegas kepada Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri.

Siwon dilema. Di satu sisi dia ingin menemui Kyuhyun hanya saja di satu sisi yang lain dia tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua kakaknya. Siwon belum tahu bahwa Dongwook juga tidak menyukai Kyuhyun apalagi membiarkan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu bersama dengan Siwon lagi.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, menyebabkan Dongwook, Seunghyun dan Jaejoong bangun dari lamunan mereka. Ketiganya langsung menatap Siwon khawatir. Mereka mengira ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Siwon dan mereka segera memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada adik bungsu mereka itu.

"Kau kenapa Wonnie? Ada yang sakit? Perlu aku panggilkan dokter? Siwonnie?!" tanya Jaejoong tanpa jeda. Siwon terkikik karena ulah kakak keduanya itu. Dia menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Dongwook yang bertanya.

"Yakin hyungdeul. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Dan apa itu?" tanya Dongwook lagi meski dia bisa menebak apa itu. Dongwook sedikitnya paham bahwa satu-satunya yang mampu memenuhi otak Siwon selain mereka bertiga dan pekerjaannya di toko bunga adalah Kyuhyun.

Mendengar pertanyaan Dongwook tadi, Siwon hanya menatap Dongwook lalu mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa menjawab, meyakinkan Dongwook akan dugaannya.

"Apa kau memikirkan Kyuhyun?" tanya Dongwook lagi kepada Siwon. Dongwook ingin sekali mendengar jawaban langsung dari Siwon, akan tetapi, Siwon masih memilih untuk diam.

Kebisuan mendadak Siwon menyebabkan Dongwook pun memilih diam untuk sementara waktu ini dan membiarkan adiknya tersebut bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Belum saatnya dia ikut campur dengan urusan personal Siwon. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah membujuk Siwon untuk ikut bersamanya walaupun Dongwook tahu membujuk adiknya akan sangat sulit dengan semua hal yang pasti akan menghalangi Siwon untuk pergi bersamanya.

Sementara itu, di suatu ruangan yang cukup luas, terdapat seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya dan sesekali berdecak kesal. Orang tersebut adalah Direktur Ko, pemimpin WK Agensi, meletakan surat yang selesai dibacanya sampai tiga kali untuk memastikan isinya tidak salah, ke atas meja kerjanya secara perlahan. Pria berumur 50 tahun lebih itu mengusapkan salah satu tangannya ke wajah lelahnya. Direktur Ko benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah menerima pemberitahuan mendadak dari surat yang dibacanya tadi.

Direktur Ko menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu menatap seseorang yang sejak tadi berada tidak jauh darinya sambil menundukkan kepala dan terus saja gelisah karena takut akan disalahkan oleh sang Direktur. Pasalnya dialah yang membawa surat pemberitahuan itu kepada pimpinan agensi tempatnya bekerja sebagai manajer.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membujuknya untuk memikirkan kembali keputusannya ini manajer Hwang?" tanya Direktur Ko gusar. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa salah satu artis kebanggaannya itu berbuat hal seperti ini di saat puncak karirnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya sajangnim, tapi Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan akan mengundurkan diri dari dunia keartisannya setelah dia menyelesaikan satu album sesuai kontrak."

"Aish! Kenapa waktu itu aku setuju untuk mengkontraknya berdasarkan pembuatan album?!" keluh Direktur Ko menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun dalam perihal kontrak kerja. Jika saja dia mengikuti seperti agensi lainnya pasti dia tidak akan kesulitan seperti ini.

Ketika sang direktur sedang pusing dan uring-uringan memikirkan artisnya yang akan mengundurkan diri, yang bersangkutan justru sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tampak orang tersebut sedang fokus memperhatikan sesuatu atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Cho Kyuhyun, penyanyi berbakat yang sedang naik daun, yang juga saat ini sedang membuat heboh agensinya dengan keputusan sepihaknya tersebut, sekarang sedang diam-diam memperhatikan kamar rawat Siwon dari luar melalui satu jendela kecil tranparan yang selalu setia menjadi tempat Kyuhyun selama sebulan belakang ini untuknya bisa terus memantau keadaan Siwon.

Hanya melalui jendela itulah Kyuhyun mampu melihat Siwon. Kyuhyun tak bisa mendekati Siwon lebih dekat karena Kyuhyun takut dengan penolakan dari semua kakak Siwon terlebih lagi jika Siwon sendiri yang menolaknya. Walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali berada disamping Siwon, menjaganya seperti dulu tapi Kyuhyun juga tahu itu akan sulit. Kyuhyun tahu akan sangat sulit menghapus amarah semua kakak Siwon atas kesalahannya yang tidak pernah lagi meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar menemui Siwon dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya sampai membuat Siwon menderita karena keegoisannya.

Namun kali ini Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi menuruti keegoisannya itu. Kali ini dia harus bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya tersebut. Kyuhyun menginginkan Siwon dan jika untuk itu Kyuhyun harus kehilangan apa yang selalu menjadi mimpinya selama ini, maka biarlah. Siwon lebih penting dari itu semua. Dan untuk alasan itulah Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan untuk mengundurkan diri setelah semua urusan kontraknya dengan agensi tempatnya bernaung selesai.

Kyuhyun sudah bulat dengan keputusannya itu. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin dengan mengundurkan diri, Kyuhyun bisa meyakinkan ketiga kakak Siwon untuk memperbolehkannya mendekati Siwon lagi dan jika Tuhan mendukungnya, Kyuhyun juga mampu membenahi hubungannya dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu, Kyuhyun yakin, mereka berdua masih sangat saling mencintai. Paling tidak dari bagiannya, Kyuhyun masih dan akan selalu mencintai Siwon.

Kyuhyun terus melamun sampai dia tersentak kala dia mendengar Dongwook menyerukan namanya di dalam kamar Siwon. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun mencoba mendengarkan walau dia tahu perbuatan itu tidak sopan. Tapi baginya, karena ada namanya yang disangkut pautkan berarti dia berhak untuk tahu.

Disebutnya nama Kyuhyun di dalam ruangan Siwon disebabkan desakan Dongwook yang terus menanyakan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Siwon. Siwon masih saja membisu, membuat Dongwook kehilangan kesabarannya. Sifat adiknya yang kadang tertutup untuk masalah genting mengenai perasaannya itu terkadang menyusahkan Dongwook untuk bisa membantunya.

Dongwook tahu masalah personal yang menjerat Siwon sekarang. Dia paham benar bahwa Siwon tersiksa karena berpisah dengan Kyuhyun sehingga masalah itu menjadi beban baginya. Hanya saja, Dongwook ingin agar Siwon terbuka dan berterus terang bahwa dia masih ingin bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan bukannya menyetujui begitu saja keinginan Seunghyun, Jaejoong bahkan dirinya sendiri untuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Dongwook ingin Siwon berdiri untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Katakan Siwon. Apa yang menjadi pikiranmu sekarang adalah hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun? Apa itu yang membenanimu? Apa kau sebenarnya tidak mau berpisah dengannya?! Katakan Siwon!" bentak Dongwook tak sabar mendapati Siwon terus membisu seakan dia menutup telinganya.

"Dongwook! Sudahlah! Siwon baru saja sadar. Mengapa kau terus mendesaknya seperti itu?! Dan mengapa kau membawa-bawa nama Kyuhyun disini?! Kau hanya membuat Siwon sakit hati!" geram Seunghyun. Dia sungguh tidak suka dengan tingkah Dongwook yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Seunghyun sudah kesal dengan kemauan Dongwook untuk membawa pergi Siwon dan sekarang, beraninya Dongwook menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

"Sakit hati? Sakit hati katamu hyung?! Apa kalian buta sampai tidak melihat bahwa Siwon tersiksa berpisah dengan Kyuhyun?! Dan memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertanya sekarang? Lebih baik semua ini cepat selesai daripada terus saja berlarut-larut!" bantah Dongwook sambil menatap nyalang kepada Seunghyun. Seunghyun membulatkan matanya mendengar bantahan Dongwook dan baru saja dia ingin mematahkan sanggahan Dongwook, pria berbibir _sexy_ itu kembali menghujamkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Seunghyun.

"Sekarang jawab aku Siwon. Apa benar kau masih memikirkan Kyuhyun? Jika benar kenapa kau tidak menentang keputusan kami? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau berjuang untuk dirimu sendiri dan lebih memilih untuk pasrah dengan keadaan?" tanya Dongwook dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah. Dongwook menatap sendu Siwon yang sekarang menatapnya nanar. Tampak dimata Dongwook, Siwon berusaha menahan airmatanya untuk keluar.

"Katakan pada hyung apa kemauanmu Siwon. Jika memang Kyuhyun yang kau inginkan maka hyung akan membuka pintu kamarmu sekarang juga karena Kyuhyun ada di balik pintu itu." Aku Dongwook datar. Semua orang yang ada diruangan terkejut bukan main. Satu pertanyaan yang sama yang ada dipikiran mereka. Kyuhyun ada disini?

"Katakan saja Siwon dan aku akan membawa Kyuhyun kesini sekarang juga." Ucap Dongwook sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa jawaban Siwon dan tampaknya bukan hanya Dongwook. Seunghyun dan juga Jaejoong menatap Siwon yang terlihat begitu terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun ternyata ada di depan kamarnya.

Dongwook melirik sekilas ke arah sebuah jendela kecil depan kamar Siwon. Dia bisa melihat bayangan Kyuhyun bersandar disana. Dongwook menghela nafas. Dia tahu bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun secara diam-diam datang ke rumah sakit ini untuk memantau keadaan Siwon. Dongwook tidak semudah itu untuk diakali oleh Kyuhyun. Dongwook yang juga selalu memantau keadaan Siwon tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu, pernah memergoki Kyuhyun yang keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Sejak itu, Dongwook mulai mencari tahu kepada setiap suster yang berjaga malam apakah Kyuhyun benar berada setiap hari di ruangan Siwon pada tengah malam.

Suster-suster itu membenarkan semua dugaan Dongwook dan berdasarkan hal tersebut, Dongwook mulai mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun memang masih mencintai Siwon. Kenyataan itu sedikitnya membuat Dongwook lega walau dia juga mengerti jika Kyuhyun dan Siwon pada akhirnya kembali bersama lagi, maka keinginannya untuk mengajak Siwon tinggal bersamanya akan semakin sulit. Benar-benar sulit.

"Kyuhyun ada disini hyung?" akhirnya Siwon bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya dan mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan yang seakan menegaskan bahwa apa yang Dongwook prediksi menjadi kenyataan. Dongwook bukannya khawatir ataupun panik jika semua rencana bisa hancur berantakan dengan pertanyaan Siwon tadi, namun Dongwook justru tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Siwon lembut.

"Kau ingin menemuinya?" anggukan dari Siwon meski sedikit terkesan ragu-ragu menjadi jawaban untuk Dongwook.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" kali ini Siwon cukup lama terdiam tanpa reaksi apapun sampai dia menatap bola mata Dongwook dengan serius dan mengangguk mantap. Dongwook benar-benar senang karena akhirnya Siwon mau jujur dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ingin bersama dengannya lagi?" satu anggukan lagi menjadi jawaban penutup dari Siwon.

"Kalau begitu temuilah dia dan satukan lagi cinta kalian." Ucap Dongwook dan memberikan senyum paling tulusnya kepada Siwon. Siwon membalas senyum Dongwook juga dengan senyum paling lebarnya yang tentu saja menampakan dua lesung pipi, menambah ketampanan seorang Choi Siwon.

Akan tetapi kebahagiaan Siwon terganggu sedikit dengan bentakan dan hentakan keras di lengan Dongwook sampai membuatnya berbalik dan berhadapan dengan orang yang menyentakan lengannya tersebut. Keduanya sekali lagi saling menatap tajam seakan jika tatapan bisa membunuh maka keduanya sudah terkapar tak bernyawa.

"Dongwook! Apa kau gila?! Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon menderita selama ini! Dia yang terus saja menyakiti dan mengecewakan Siwon! Apa kau lupa, hah?!" teriak Seunghyun marah karena tidak terima Dongwook berbicara seperti itu kepada Siwon. Dalam pengelihatannya, Dongwook seolah-olah menghasut Siwon untuk menentang dirinya, mencoba membuat dirinya terlihat kejam dan buruk di mata adik bungsunya tersebut.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa hyung! Kyuhyun memang orang yang sering menyakiti hati Siwon. Tapi hyung jangan lupa, Kyuhyun juga satu-satunya orang yang mampu membahagiakan Siwon!" seru Dongwook membantah perkataan Seunghyun. Seunghyun yang tadinya begitu marah akan tindakan Dongwook, serta merta menjadi terdiam dengan apa yang sudah diserukan oleh Dongwook. Seunghyun seperti tersihir dan diam menjadi batu ketika kalimat itu terucap.

"Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan hyung. Aku marah kepada Kyuhyun karena dia mampu membuat adikku yang dulu kukenal kuat dan tegar menghadapi semua masalahnya, menjadi ringkih dan terlalu pasrah seperti sekarang. Jangankan kau, aku juga pasti menentang mereka untuk bersama lagi jika hal itu hanya membuat Siwon menderita." Lanjut Dongwook tanpa jeda karena dia merasa hanya ini kesempatannya untuk bisa mengungkapkan apa yang terus bergumul di pikirannya.

Dongwook mengatakan apa yang terus berkecamuk dalam benaknya ketika dia tahu Kyuhyun masih sangat mencintai Siwon. Hanya orang bodoh dan buta yang tak bisa melihat bagaimana terpuruknya penyanyi muda itu sejak dia harus dipisahkan dari Siwon. Bukan hanya adiknya yang bersedih tapi Kyuhyun pun demikian. Dongwook merasa konyol karena berpikir bahwa memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon adalah jalan terbaik untuk keduanya. Nyatanya hal tersebut justru menambah kepedihan dan kesedihan yang mendalam bagi mereka berdua.

Jangankan Kyuhyun yang sedih karena perpisahan ini, Dongwook pun bisa melihat bagaimana berubahnya Siwon sejak adiknya berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin Siwon memang merasa diabaikan dengan perlakuan acuh Kyuhyun sejak dia berhasil di dunia keartisannya, tapi kesedihan Siwon seakan bertambah dua kali lipat saat tahu dia sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Dongwook dapat membaca keadaan Siwon yang terpukul dengan keputusan sepihak dari Seunghyun dan juga Jaejoong karena sejak Siwon siuman dari pingsannya waktu itu sebelum dia melakukan operasi pencangkokan hati, Siwon lebih banyak melamun dan menatap kosong ke arah jendela kamarnya.

Bukan itu saja, Dongwook pernah mendapati satu kali Siwon yang menangis sendirian di malam hari ketika dia berpikir tidak ada satu pun keluarganya yang bangun. Tangisan Siwon waktu itu terdengar memilukan bagi Dongwook karena dengan lirihnya Siwon terus menyebut kata cinta, maaf dan nama Kyuhyun.

Mendengar tangisan Siwon itu, Dongwook pun tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Dia sadar bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai. Kesalahan Kyuhyun atau mungkin juga Siwon yang terlalu pasif dan terkesan menerima saja adalah sesuatu yang pasti akan terjadi dalam hubungan mereka. Keduanya hidup dengan lingkungan dan situasi yang berbeda. Kerikil-kerikil tajam dalam hubungan mereka pasti berserakan di jalan yang mereka tempuh. Hanya saja, mereka jugalah yang sanggup membersihkan jalan itu dari kerikil-kerikil tersebut. Bukan Dongwook, bukan Jaejoong dan juga bukan Seunghyun.

Dengan alasan itu, meski Dongwook masih berharap Siwon akan mau ikut dengannya, tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus mengembalikan kebahagiaan dan senyum indah Siwon dan jika kebahagiaan Siwon adalah bersama dengan Kyuhyun maka biarlah seperti itu.

"Hyung. Siwon bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia sudah bisa menentukan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Jika menurutnya berpisah dengan Kyuhyun adalah hal terberat dalam hidupnya maka itu pilihannya hyung, bukan kita. Jika nantinya hubungan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak berjalan lancar dan membuatnya bersedih, maka biarkan hyung. Biarkan Siwon belajar dari semua itu. Biarkan Siwon mencoba bangkit demi dirinya sendiri. Kita tidak mungkin selamanya ada untuk Siwon jadi aku rasa sudah cukup campur tangan kita. Biarkan dia menentukan sendiri jalan hidupnya."

"Kau bicara seperti itu tapi kau juga tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Siwon jika kau membawanya pergi." Sindir Seunghyun tepat sasaran. Dongwook sempat terdiam karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Seunghyun sebagian benar. Dia memang sempat tak memikirkan perasaan Siwon ketika dia memutuskan akan membawa Siwon pergi bersamanya. Dongwook mulai berubah pikiran dan mencoba bersikap selayaknya seorang kakak yang memikirkan perasaan adiknya ketika dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kondisi Siwon yang sesungguhnya.

Dongwook tidak memungkiri bahwa dia masih sangat ingin Siwon ikut bersamanya, tetapi hal itu juga tidak akan membuatnya seperti seorang dictator yang akan memaksakan kehendaknya. Tidak seperti dirinya saat dia pertama kali pulang kembali ke Korea.

"Hyung, masalah itu…"

"Aku… Aku hanya ingin kalian semua bahagia. Aku hanya mengingikan itu. Bagiku jika kalian bertiga bahagia dan tidak kekurangan suatu apapun maka aku puas. Tak ada lagi yang perlu aku khawatirkan. Aku hanya ingin itu Dongwook, hanya itu." Sahut Seunghyun memotong ucapan Dongwook. Seunghyun berkata demikian tanpa menatap Dongwook maupun Jaejoong. Matanya teratah lurus ke wajah Siwon dan satu tangannya bergerak perlahan mengacak surai hitam adiknya tersebut sementara yang lain menggenggam tangan Siwon yang tidak ditusuk oleh jarum infus. Seunghyun tersenyum sendu kala dia selesai mengatakan hal tersebut.

Seunghyun memang hanya ingin ketiga adiknya, termasuk Dongwook, untuk hidup bahagia. Bahagia dalam arti yang sebenarnya dan bukan hanya karena hal kecil seperti materi. Seunghyun merasa dialah yang ber tanggung jawab agar kebahagiaan itu terwujudkan bagi Jaejoong, Dongwook dan Siwon.

Maka dari itu, ketika Dongwook memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah karena pertengkaran dan permasalahan mereka, orang yang paling terluka atas keputusan Dongwook tersebut bukanlah Jaejoong atau pun Siwon. Orang yang paling terluka adalah Seunghyun sendiri.

Dia menganggap dirinya sudah gagal sebagai pelindung dan juga sebagai seorang kakak untuk Dongwook karena dialah yang menyebabkan Dongwook menderita kala itu. Sampai sekarang pun itulah yang dirasakan oleh Seunghyun meski dia selalu menutupinya dengan ego dan amarah atas perbuatan sesuka hati Dongwook.

Seunghyun berpikir, jika Tuhan kesempatan agar Seunghyun bisa kembali ke masa lalu, maka hal yang diinginkan oleh Seunghyun adalah menggantikan posisi Dongwook saat adiknya tersebut harus mengalami cedera bahu karena jatuh dari lantai dua gedung tempat dimana Dongwook pernah meniti karir sebagai pemain hoki es.

Kejadian naas itu, kejadian yang dicap sebagai kecelakaan itu, membuat Dongwook dan Seunghyun terpisahkan. Saat itu, Seunghyun yang datang hanya untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang buatan Jaejoong tidak pernah menduga bahwa kedatangannya akan berakhir dengan malapetaka bagi Dongwook. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Dongwook akan sangat marah dan berbuat nekad dengan memukulinya ketika iris mata Downgwook melihat Seunghyun datang bersama dengan Jiyong.

Seunghyun sungguh tidak mengetahui kemarahan Dongwook dipicu oleh kejadian pada malam sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jiyong yang ternyata telah menolak cinta Dongwook dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Jiyong mencintai Seunghyun memicu amarah dan rasa cemburu di hati Dongwook.

Seunghyun juga sama terkejutnya saat dia mendengar kenyataan bahwa Jiyong mencintainya. Seunghyun menganggap bahwa Jiyong tidak mencintai dirinya karena hubungan Dongwook dan Jiyong sangat dekat, terlebih lagi mereka juga adalah sahabat sejak masih di bangku sekolah menengah. Seunghyun bahkan memutuskan mengubur rasa cintanya pada Jiyong jika memang wanita cantik yang memiliki pendirian kuat itu bersanding dengan Dongwook.

Seunghyun tak ingat awal bagaimana Dongwook memukulnya kala itu. Yang dia ingat hanya saat Seunghyun mendorong Dongwook, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Dongwook dari tubuhnya, Dongwook sudah terlempar keluar dari jendela lantai dua gedung tersebut dan jatuh ke jalanan yang tertutupi aspal. Dongwook terluka cukup parah karena kecelakaan itu meski tidak membahayakan jiwanya. Hanya saja benturan keras di bahunya menyebabkan Dongwook divonis dokter tidak boleh lagi bermain hoki es jika dia masih ingin memiliki tangannya secara utuh.

Mendengar bahwa dia penyebab hancurnya karir dan mimpi Dongwook, Seunghyun tertengun tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Apalagi ketika Seunghyun melihat pancaran penuh kebencian dari tatapan Dongwook kepadanya, tatapan itu lebih menusuk hatinya daripada belati tajam mana pun di dunia ini.

Semua makian, tuduhan, pukulan, tendangan yang dilayangkan oeh Dongwook diterima dengan pasrah oleh Seunghyun. Dia tidak membalas, hanya diam seperti patung dan terus mengeluarkan airmatanya karena Seunghyun merasakan kesedihan dan kekecewaan Dongwook terhadapnya.

Kondisi Dongwook dan rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam di diri Seunghyun, membuat Seunghyun mau tak mau menolak Jiyong yang saat itu menawarkan dirinya menjadi sandaran Seunghyun. Seunghyun menolak Jiyong dengan harapan Jiyong akan menemani Dongwook yang dirasa oleh Seunghyun lebih membutuhkan dukungan dari Jiyong daripada dukungan darinya. Seunghyun harus memendam rasa nyeri di dadanya kala dia melihat mata Jiyong yang berkaca-kaca karena penolakan darinya. Sayangnya, keinginan Seunghyun agar Jiyong mau menerima Dongwook juga ditolak oleh Jiyong. Wanita itu memilih pergi untuk menenangkan diri dan berharap Seunghyun mempunyai keberanian untuk meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri sebab dia tahu bahwa Seunghyun pun mencintai dirinya.

Sejak itu, hubungan Seunghyun dan Dongwook menjadi buruk dan puncaknya adalah ketika Dongwook memilih keluar dari rumah karena tidak tahan harus bertemu setiap hari dengan Seunghyun. Keputusan Dongwook itu membuat Seunghyun sekali lagi harus merasakan kepedihan dan rasa bersalah karena tidak becus menjaga dan menaungi adiknya sendiri.

Seunghyun hancur kala itu walau tidak terlihat dari sikapnya yang dingin dan diam saja saat Dongwook pergi membawa semua barangnya. Seunghyun tak bisa menghentikan niat Dongwook untuk pergi karena Seunghyun tahu hal itu akan sia-sia. Dongwook sudah terlanjur membencinya.

Disamping itu, Seunghyun juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang juga masih membutuhkannya, terutama Siwon yang sedang sakit, hanya karena Seunghyun ingin mengejar Dongwook dan memohon agar Dongwook mau memaafkannya dan tetap menjalin hubungan mereka berdua sebagaimana seharusnya saudara baik.

Seunghyun pun membiarkan Dongwook pergi dan hanya mampu mendoakan bahwa suatu saat Dongwook mau menerima kata maafnya, mau membiarkan Seunghyun menebus semua kesalahannya. Tak lupa, Seunghyun selalu berdoa agar Dongwook bahagia dan selalu sehat dimanapun dia berada karena meski Dongwook membencinya, Seunghyun akan selalu menyayangi Dongwook. Selalu. Sama halnya dengan kasih sayangnya terhadap Jaejoong dan juga Siwon. Meski Dongwook takkan pernah menyadarinya karena sikapnya sendiri yang dingin dan tidak mau terbuka.

Seunghyun tersenyum semakin pilu kala semua ingatan itu berputar di kepalanya. Dalam hatinya, mungkin doa dan keinginannya itu akan akan selalu menjadi angan-angan. Namun, Seunghyun pasrah jika selamanya Dongwook akan membencinya. Jika dengan itu Dongwook merasa lebih tegar menjalani hidup, jika dengan membencinya Dongwook bisa merasa mengurangi kesedihannya, maka Seunghyun akan terima dengan lapang dada. Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak bukan?! Membuat adiknya bisa berdiri sendiri meski dia yang harus menerima semua perlakuan kasar dari Dongwook.

"Hyung…" Lamunan Seunghyun pupus saat Siwon memanggilnya agar perhatian Seunghyun terpusat kepadanya. Siwon menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya kepada Seunghyun ketika mata Seunghyun terfokus kepadanya. Seungyun menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Siwon.

"Hyung, aku akan bahagia jika kau membiarkan aku bersama lagi dengan Kyuhyun." Lanjut Siwon yang kontan membuat Seunghyun membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Siwon…" lirih Seunghyun seolah tak percaya Siwon akan berkata bahwa dia ingin kemabli bersatu dengan Kyuhyun. Genggaman Seunghyun semakin kuat walau tidak sampai membuat Siwon meringis kesakitan. Siwon pun masih tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh karena raut wajah terkejut Seunghyun menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Maafkan aku karena aku terus membebanimu hyung. Tapi benar kata Dongwook hyung. Ini masalahku. Ini hidupku. Aku akan selesaikan ini berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Kami akan mencari jalan yang terbaik untuk kami berdua hyung. Jadi, tolong izinkan Kyuhyun agar bisa menemuiku hyung. Aku mohon…" jelas Siwon dan meminta agar Seunghyun mau mempertimbangkan untuk mempertemukan dia kembali dengan Kyuhyun.

Semua membisu menanti reaksi dan tanggapan dari Seunghyun. Pria itu pun hanya terus memandang wajah teduh Siwon sambil sesekali masih mengacak rambut adiknya tersebut. Satu menit, tiga menit, sampai lima manit kemudian, Seunghyun membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Aku…"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Update \(^_^)/ sebagai FF yang memegang peringkat ke-2 dalam polling di WP kemarin… *berasa habis lomba XDD*

Gomen kalo kayaknya lambreta bagansa untuk chappy ini, apalagi agak gimana gtu ceritanya (nao ngomong apa sih -_-a)

Sudahlah, yang penting update. Muup untuk typos dan mistake yang lain… nao udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan akan terus berusaha… Gambatte! (lagi2, nao ngomong apa sih -_-?)

Satu info lagi, mungkin ff ini akan berakhir beberapa chappy lagi (y mungkin sekitar sepuluh-an lagi #plak)… Jika FF ini dan Yakuza udah beres, nao akan lanjut dengan FF yang masuk jajaran 3&4 dalam polling di WP kemarin.

Oke itu aja dulu, sorry ngomong terus… Moga suka & don't forget to leave your trail in here… d(^.^)b

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**** There's No One But You**** 5**

**Pair / Charas : **Wonkyu, TOP, Jaejoong, Se7en, GD

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Romace, BL, Sedikit OOC

**Summary :** They can like me, adore me, love me. But there's only one person in this world can make me feel so much in love. That person is you.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_Maafkan aku karena aku terus membebanimu hyung. Tapi benar kata Dongwook hyung. Ini masalahku. Ini hidupku. Aku akan selesaikan ini berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Kami akan mencari jalan yang terbaik untuk kami berdua hyung. Jadi, tolong izinkan Kyuhyun agar bisa menemuiku hyung. Aku mohon…" jelas Siwon dan meminta agar Seunghyun mau mempertimbangkan untuk mempertemukan dia kembali dengan Kyuhyun._

_Semua membisu menanti reaksi dan tanggapan dari Seunghyun. Pria itu pun hanya terus memandang wajah teduh Siwon sambil sesekali masih mengacak rambut adiknya tersebut. Satu menit, tiga menit, sampai lima manit kemudian, Seunghyun membuka mulutnya dan berkata,_

"_Aku…"_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Aku…" Perkataan Seunghyun yang menggantung itu membuat semua menarik nafas, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan pria bertampang dingin itu terhadap permintaan Siwon agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong, Dongwook, dan Siwon memandang Seunghyun dengan seksama, bergelut dengan pikiran dan asumsi mereka masing-masing. Namun satu hal yang sama yang terpikirkan oleh ketiganya adalah, mereka tidak akan lagi membuat Seunghyun bersedih apapun keputusan pria yang menjadi sulung keluarga Choi itu. Tidak akan sejak Seunghyun mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaan mereka adalah yang terpenting bagi Seunghyun.

Semua adik Seunghyun tersebut, termasuk Dongwook, akan mencoba mencari jalan keluar yang lebih baik, jalan keluar yang sama-sama menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Mereka bertiga terharu karena Seunghyun sungguh-sungguh memikirkan mereka sampai sedemikian rupa. Dongwook pun terharu mendengar isi hati Seunghyun yang terdalam. Dia berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya dia berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Seunghyun.

"Aku…" Dongwook, Jaejoong dan Siwon kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada Seunghyun yang saat ini sedang berusaha mengalahkan egonya dan mengatakan,

"Aku mengizinkan kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun jika memang itu maumu Wonnie."

"Hyung…"

"Jika itu memang membuatmu bahagia." Lanjut Seunghyun datar meski tersirat kegetiran dari suaranya itu. Seunghyun menutup matanya lalu menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu termasuk Kyuhyun yang masih berada di luar kamar terkejut dengan keputusan Seunghyun yang mengijinkan Siwon untuk bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka semua tidak mengira Seunghyun akan dengan mudah mengambil keputusan itu. Ya, bagi mereka namun tidak bagi Seunghyun.

"Hyung… Terim…" belum selesai Siwon mengucapkan terima kasih atas restu yang diberikan Seunghyun, sulung dari empat bersaudara itu sudah terlebih dahulu membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa pamit, menyisakan tanda tanya sekaligus kekhawatiran dari Siwon, Dongwook dan Jaejoong.

"Hyung?" panggil Dongwook memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi ketika Seunghyun terus saja berjalan sampai pintu seakan tidak mendengar panggilan Dongwook. Lelaki berparas tampan nan dingin itu meneruskan langkah setelah membuka pintu dan begitu dia keluar sepenuhnya, menutup pintu itu dengan rapat.

Diluar, Seunghyun tersentak ketika dia mendapati Kyuhyun berada di depan kamar Siwon. Kyuhyun pun juga terkejut ketika iris matanya bertatapan langsung dengan kakak orang yang dia cintai itu. Keduanya berpandangan beberapa saat sampai Kyuhyun ingat sopan santunnya ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Dia membungkuk sedikit, menyapa dalam diam kepada Seunghyun. Sedangkan Seunghyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala sambil mengatakan satu kalimat singkat.

"Masuklah, Siwon menunggumu." Dan setelahnya Seunghyun berlalu berjalan entah kemana. Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya mengikuti punggung tegap Seunghyun sampai pria itu menghilang di sudut lorong rumah sakit. Dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih karena Seunghyun membuka jalan baginya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Siwon. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun juga merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Seunghyun yang terlihat kosong dan seakan tertekan itu.

"Hyung! Eh?! Kau Kyu?" Kyuhyun memutar lehernya kembali ke arah pintu yang sekarang menampakkan wajah yang tak kalah tampan dari Seunghyun.

"Hai Dongwook hyung." sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum simpul. Dongwook pun ikut tersenyum lalu menggeser tubuhnya agar ada ruang bagi Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Masuklah. Temui Siwon. Aku permisi dulu." Sahutnya hampir sama dengan perkataan Seunghyun tadi. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu masuk ke ruangan Siwon bersamaan dengan Dongwook yang berlari, berusaha mengejar Seunghyun.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun merasa sangat gugup karena sudah cukup lama dia tak bertemu secara langsung dengan Siwon. Perasaannya berkecamuk antara senang, takut, gugup, dan berbagai macam perasaan lain yang tak bisa Kyuhyun lukiskan dengan kata-kata. Cukup lama Kyuhyun berdiri terpaku di depan pintu sambil menatap Siwon yang terbaring lemah di temani oleh Jaejoong. Siwon dan Jaejoong tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun karena keduanya terlalu larut dalam obrolan mereka dan juga perasaan tak menentu karena kepergian Seunghyun. Mereka terus bicara sampai suara Kyuhyun memanggil nama Siwon dengan lembut.

"Siwonnie…" Siwon langsung memanglingkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan matanya membulat ketika melihat wajah yang begitu dirindukannya itu sekarang menatapnya juga dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kerinduan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang mau melepaskan pandangan mereka dari wajah pasangan masing-masing. Jaejoong yang berada di ruangan itu pun dianggap seperti patung, membuat yang bersangkutan tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ternyata kau sudah datang Kyu. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu. Tolong kau jaga Siwon sampai aku kembali ya. Siwon hyung pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa kau tekan tombol ini. Hyung juga akan kembali beberapa jam lagi." Ucap Jaejoong kepada Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian, membuat keduanya memutuskan pandangan mereka dan mengarahkannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Hyung…" lirih Siwon menatap lekat Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud tatapan Siwon itu, tersenyum lembut kepada Siwon.

"Aku tahu. Kau tenang saja. Seunghyun hyung pasti baik-baik saja. Ada Dongwook. Kita biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Ucap Jaejoong bijak. Jaejoong terlihat lega. Dia merasa semua permasalahan di dalam keluarganya kini akan terselesaikan. Mungkin aka nada beberapa ketidak puasan di dalam hati masing-masing, namun Jaejoong yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

Jaejoong lalu mengisyaratkan kepada Kyuhyun agar mendekat ke arahnya dan juga Siwon. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk lalu berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang Siwon sementara Siwon juga mengangguk menanggapi perkataan hyungnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lagi lalu mengusap kepala Siwon dengan sayang sebelum dia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang yang kini kikuk itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil kursi yang diduduki oleh Jaejoong dan duduk diatas kursi tersebut. Dia masih belum sanggup menatap Siwon lagi sejak Jaejoong mulai bersuara tadi. Kyuhyun terus menunduk dan terdiam karena sungguh, dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Menyapa Siwon? Bertanya soal keadaannya? Meminta maaf? Atau langsung mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya dan rasa rindunya selama ini? Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena terlalu gugup. Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah namun disaat yang bersamaan, kegelisahannya membuat dirinya terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi Siwon. Siwon yang memang sedari tadi tak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Kyuhyun, menjadi tersenyum geli. Tidak pernah dia melihat Kyuhyun segugup ini. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun pertama kali debut pun, Kyuhyun tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali.

Debut. Karir Kyuhyun sebagai penyanyi. Dengan pikiran itu, senyum Siwon menghilang. Siwon sadar mereka masih memiliki masalah yang harus diselesaikan.

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Siwon dengan nama Kyuhyun bukan panggilan sayang seperti selama ini Siwon selalu memanggilnya. Mendengar Siwon memanggilnya seperti itu, Kyuhyun merasa hatinya kembali nyeri. Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika saat Siwon menolak untuk bertemu dengannya dulu dan demi Tuhan Kyuhyun tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya dan menatap Siwon dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku Wonnie. Kumohon maafkan aku…" mohon Kyuhyun dengan sangat. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu ikut merasa sedih. Siwon tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun bisa tiba-tiba langsung menangis setelah dirinya memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

Tangisan Kyuhyun itu membuat Siwon ingin sekali memeluk Kyuhyun dan menenangkan pemuda manis yang sangat dia cintai tersebut, namun tubuhnya masih menolak untuk bangun. Jadi yang bisa Siwon lakukan hanya mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak terpasang jarum infus ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" panggil Siwon lirih. Kyuhyun langsung menyambar uluran tangan Siwon ketika dia melihat Siwon berusaha menggapainya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun ingin sekali bersorak gembira karena tindakan Siwon barusan seakan menyatakan bahwa Siwon sudah memaafkannya. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun masih belum yakin. Dia masih ingin mendengar kata bahwa Siwon memaafkannya dari bibir jokernya. Kyuhyun ingin mendengar bahwa Siwon masih mencintainya dan mau menerimanya kembali, menyambung hubungan mereka yang sempat terputus.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali bersama lagi dengan Siwon, mendampingi pemuda yang sudah lama dia kenal. Pemuda yang sudah menggenggam hatinya dan tidak mungkin terlepas lagi. Pemuda yang akan terus dicintai oleh Kyuhyun seumur hidupnya jika diijinkan.

"Siwonnie, aku mohon maafkan aku…" sekali lagi Kyuhyun memohon ampunan dari Siwon dan suara lirih Kyuhyun itulah yang membuat Siwon melupakan sejenak masalah mengenai karir Kyuhyun yang membuat keduanya semakin menjauh satu sama lain.

"Hei, tenang baby Kyu. Kenapa kau mendadak menangis?" tanya Siwon menggenggam balik tangan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya tindakan Siwon yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun mampu membuat pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan berhenti menangis. Hanya saja, panggilan Siwon kepadanya, membuat Kyuhyun justru semakin terisak. Airmatanya semakin deras meluncur dari kedua bola matanya yang indah itu.

"Baby…" lirih Kyuhyun masih tak percaya Siwon memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangan yang selalu Siwon ucapkan saat mereka masih menjalin kasih. Siwon sendiri akhirnya mengerti bahwa dia sudah kelepasan bicara.

"Ya, baby. Baby Kyu. Apa kau tidak suka dengan panggilan itu? Aku pikir…"

"Katakan lagi." Sahut Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Siwon.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon yang terlihat kikuk karena Kyuhyun memintanya mengulang panggilan sayang itu. Siwon sendiri juga merasa malu karena sudah seenaknya memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan 'baby Kyu' itu. Siwon tidak sadar telah memanggil Kyuhyun seperti itu. Dlaam benaknya, Siwon hanya ingin mencairkan suasana dan membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang dan tidak lagi menangis karena Siwon tidak suka dengan wajah menangis Kyuhyun.

Siwon sudah sekali menyebabkan mata indah itu mengeluarkan airmata ketika dia memutuskan mengikuti keinginan Seunghyun untuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang, Siwon tidak mau hal tersebut terulang kembali, apalagi dengan restu Seunghyun yang dikantonginya, Siwon berniat memperbaiki semua.

"Katakan lagi. Panggil aku baby Kyu." Ulang Kyuhyun membuat Siwon memperhatikannya kembali. Siwon tersenyum kala dia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun rindu akan kebersamaan mereka. Kyuhyun rindu akan masa-masa saat dirinya memanjakan Kyuhyun dan selalu memanggilnya dengan sayang. Siwon senang karena itu berarti Kyuhyun merindukannya.

"Baby Kyu." Sahut Siwon sambil memamerkan senyum tulus dan manisnya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Lagi."

"Baby Kyu." Sontak Kyuhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Siwon dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun lupa bahwa saat ini kondisi Siwon masih sangat lemah sehingga erangan kesakitan dari Siwon membuatnya panik dan bermaksud melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Siwon memiliki niat lain. Dengan satu tangannya yang tidak tertusuk jarum infuse dan terlepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun ketika si manis itu menerjangnya, Siwon berusaha membalas pelukan Kyuhyun meski rasanya sedikit kaku. Telapak tangan besar Siwon mengusap rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu baby. Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini." Ujar Siwon masih menahan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi aku menyakitimu."

"Tidak. Kau tidak menyakitiku. Biarkan aku memelukmu. Biarkan aku melepas kerinduanku kepadamu."

"Siwonnie… hiks…hiks… a…aku juga menrindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu…"

"Jangan menangis baby. Jangan menangis dan peluk aku." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan kembali memeluk Siwon dengan erat walau sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun tidak sampai membuat Siwon kembali mengerang kesakitan.

Mereka berdua menyalurkan rasa rindu masing-masing yang sudah memuncah setelah beberapa waktu terpisah karena keadaan. Untuk saat ini kedua lebih memilih merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain dan akan menyelesaikan urusan mereka belakangan. Yang penting, keduanya mengetahui bahwa masing-masing masih memendam perasaan cinta terhadap satu sama lain. Mereka tahu bahwa pada akhirnya mereka tidak akan mau lagi untuk berpisah karena itu hanya akan menyakiti hati dan perasaan masing-masing.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun benar-benar larut dengan situasi mereka sekarang sehingga mereka melupakan satu hati yang masih merasa berat untuk menerima kebersamaan mereka. Satu hati yang sekarang sedang melamun kantin rumah sakit.

Di tempat itu, tampak Seunghyun sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu meja di pojokan sambil menyesap sesekali kopinya. Seunghyun terus memandang keluar jendela ke arah taman rumah sakit. Pikirannya sedang kalut sehingga dia membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri seperti sekarang. Seunghyun sedang memikirkan keadaan keluarganya ke depan. Pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya setelah dia mengijinkan Siwon bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

Seunghyun sadar sepenuhnya bahwa tidak ada orang yang dicintai dan diinginkan oleh Siwon selain Kyuhyun. Dan kenyataan itu membuat Seunghyun merasa bahwa dia tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Seunghyun merasa bahwa kasih sayang yang dia berikan kepada Siwon tidak sebanding dengan cinta Kyuhyun kepada Siwon dan sebaliknya.

Terlebih lagi ditambah dengan keadaan kedua adiknya, Jaejoong dan Dongwook, yang bisa dikatakan jauh lebih mampu daripada dirinya untuk bisa berdiri sendiri. Seunghyun merasa benar-benar telah gagal sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

"Hhh… Apa mungkin ini artinya aku yang harus pergi?" tanya Seunghyun kepada dirinya sendiri. Pria berwajah dingin itu menghela nafas panjang lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Seunghyun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai dia tidak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya sampai orang tersebut membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Kau mau lari lagi?" tanya orang tersebut yang mendengar gumaman Seunghyun tadi. Sementara Seunghyun sendiri, tersentak kaget dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya karena dia kenala suara ini. Seunghyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah si pemilik suara dan kedua matanya langsung membulat terkejut.

"Kau…"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Update, although very short. Ga pa2 y cinta, kemarin kan udah panjang. Gantian _

As usual gomen untuk typos dan mistake yang lain… Nao memang ga pernah nge-cek, langsung posting aja.

Terus, lewat ff ini, nao ingin minta kesabaran amazing readers untuk ff lainnya. Pasti nao update hanya akan sedikit lama. Apalagi kerjaan nao sampai akhir tahun ini lebih banyak mobile. So, jangan kampak nao y XDD

Oh, nao juga ga akan protect FF ini. Cukup Yakuza, SWK, Like That, dan I Want Your Mommy and You Want My Daddy aja (so far).

Oke itu aja dulu, sorry ngomong terus… Moga suka & don't forget to leave your trail in here… d(^.^)b

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
